Le changement a du bon
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: SUITE de comme son ombre. Quand la nièce de John débarque au 221B Baker street, nos deux amis ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle boulverse leur vie. Mais le changement a du bon parfois non? Slash. chapitre 4!
1. Chapter 1

_._

_._

_Dimanche : ouverture des hostilités_

_._

-Sherlock ! Sherlock !

Aucune réponse…

-Sherlock ! Réponds pour l'amour du ciel !

John fronça les sourcils ne recevant aucunes réponses à ses appels. Que Sherlock ne se déplace pas pour le rejoindre lorsqu'il l'appelait, ça n'avait rien de bien surprenant, mais qu'il l'ignore purement et simplement même au bout de dix minutes d'appel incessant, là ça devenait inquiétant.

En temps normale le détective finissait toujours par lui répondre, à contre cœur certes et dans le simple but de retrouver sa tranquillité, mais n'empêche qu'il répondait. Qu'avait-il donc trouvé de mieux à faire dans la cuisine au point de s'y cloitrer pendant plus d'une heure sans donner signe de vie ? Peut-être devrait-il lui envoyer un sms pour attirer son attention ? La majorité du temps c'était ainsi que le docteur s'y prenait pour faire émerger son ami de ses pensées. Technique originale s'il en était, mais plus efficace que n'importe quelle autre, ça c'était une certitude.

Il souffla de désespoir face au tragique abandon de son compagnon qui avait pourtant promis de l'aider à ranger l'appartement avant l'arrivée de sa nièce. Cette même nièce qu'Harry devait lui déposer dans…

Non de Dieu ! Moins de trois heures avant qu'elles ne débarquent toutes les deux ! Et il était encore loin d'avoir terminé. Oui, il aurait sûrement dû s'y prendre un peu à l'avance, mais sincèrement il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus une fois qu'il se serait mis à fouiner un peu à la recherche de tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas laissé traîner à la portée d'une enfant de quatorze ans… C'est vrais qu'en apparence leur appartement était à peu près bien tenu, oui en apparence seulement ! Parce qu'entre les trucs dangereux et variées que laissé traîner Sherlock sois disant parce qu'ils lui étaient utiles lors de ses enquêtes, les expériences pour le moins dégoutantes, écœurantes ET dangereuses que ce même Sherlock effectuait à travers toutes les pièces de l'appartement et enfin tous les dossiers de Scotland yard, qui d'ailleurs n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là puisque confidentielle, que … attendait, mais oui ! Sherlock éparpillait dans tous les coins, il avait vraiment, mais alors là vraiment du mal à s'en sortir. Raison pour laquelle il avait demandé au fouteur de trouble cité plus tôt de participer au déblayage.

Ne parlons pas de toutes les réflexions désagréables qu'il avait dû supporter de la part de son ami au sujet de l'inutilité de ce qu'il lui demandé et son scepticisme face à la perspective d'accueillir une pré-ado boutonneuse et certainement des plus importable sous leur toit.

Mais Sherlock ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, pas aujourd'hui ! C'était lui le responsable de tout ce foutoir alors il n'allait certainement pas tout ranger à sa place. Il n'était pas sa femme de ménage, pour l'amour du ciel ! Son colocataire, ok. Son collègue de travail, oui on pouvait dire ça comme ça même s'il avait plutôt l'impression d'être un radar à connerie Sherlockienne. Son ami, sans aucun doute et il en était fier. Son amant, non…mais les choses n'étaient pas encore tout à fait claire de ce côté-là. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'était pas sa bonne ! Raison pour laquelle il sorti de la salle de bain, qui était l'un des endroits les plus dangereux que John ait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant, (sérieusement qui aurait pu avoir l'idée de stocker de l'arsenic, du cyanure et du phosgène dans le même placard ! Et pour l'amour du ciel il se demandait encore plus pourquoi dans la salle de bain ? Son ami n'avait-il pas trouvé un endroit un peu plus approprié ?), pour se rendre directement dans la cuisine.

Il y trouva Sherlock, le nez perdu dans le fond du frigo entrain de marmonner tout seul :

-Sherlock ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne me dit pas que tu as encore été fourré des morceau de corps humain dans ce putain de frigo ?

Le détective consultant ne prit même pas la peine de se redresser et de lui faire face, se contentant simplement d'un vague haussement d'épaule. Ce même haussement d'épaule qui n'était en fait que le réponse qu'il servait à tout le monde quand il faisait quelque chose qu'il savait ne pas devoir faire… Oui, autrement dit il se défilait purement et simplement ! La plus part des gens se trouvait si exaspéré par ce petit et insignifiant mouvement d'épaule qu'ils abandonnaient rapidement les questions ! John devait bien avoué que c'était surement la technique la plus efficace de décourager les curieux qu'il n'ait jamais vus.

Mais il n'était pas n'importe qui et Sherlock ne l'aurait pas comme ça, pas aujourd'hui.

-Sherlock, j'ai passé la matinée à nettoyer la cuisine. Je ne veux pas que tu laisses traîner tous tes trucs dans cette pièce, ni dans aucune autre d'ailleurs ! Va empiler tes expériences en cours dans un coin de ta chambre, quitte à ce que tu ne puisses même plus accéder jusque ton lit.

-Pourquoi ? s'écria Sherlock en jaillissant du frigo tel un clown sortit de sa boîte.

-Quoi, Pourquoi ? Je t'ai demandé de m'aider à ranger, c'est plutôt claire non ? Alors sois gentil et vire moi ce…, John jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du frigo avant de reprendre en grimaçant légèrement,… cette tête du bac à légume.

-Pourquoi ? D'habitude ça ne te gêne en rien, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui je dois tout enlever ?

-Tu as répondus toi-même à ta question : « d'habitude ». Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais nous avons une invité qui devrait arriver dans moins de trois heure et que c'est une enfant.

-Et alors ? demanda encore son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et alors ? J'y crois pas, tu me demandes « et alors ? ». Sherlock, il y une différence entre un ancien médecin militaire qui a fait l'Afghanistan et une gamine de quatorze qui n'a probablement jamais vus un cadavre de sa vie ! Alors enlève-moi cette tête du frigo !

Son ami allait répliquer quand le bruit de la sonnette se fit entendre.

-Va ouvrir John, ce sont-elles.

-Quoi ? Mais non, Harry a dit qu'elle ne passerait pas avant dix-sept heures.

-Peut-être mais elles sont-là, se contenta de répondre Sherlock.

John l'observa un instant, cherchant à savoir si oui ou non il se moquait de lui. Sherlock était certainement capable de déduire au seul brut de la sonnette qui se trouvait derrière la porte mais il pouvait aussi lui faire croire qu'Harry était là, histoire de pouvoir fuir cette conversation qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Apparemment Sherlock était loin d'être enthousiasme à l'idée d'accueillir chez lui une adolescente pendant toute une semaine. Pourtant il aurait dû s'estimer heureux, John avait réussis à convaincre Harry que lui laisser sa fille pendant toutes les vacances d'été était vraiment une très, très mauvaise idée. A coup sûr Sherlock aurait fini par faire bien pire que de tirer des coups de feu dans le mur si son colocataire le privait de ses expériences pendant tout ce temps.

Un nouveau coup de sonnette retentit, mais les deux hommes continuèrent de s'affronter du regard. L'un cherchant à savoir la vérité, l'autre exaspéré par leur situation plus que ridicule. Pourquoi John avait-il accepté de garder la gamine ? Comment allaient-ils pouvoir continuer leurs enquête s'ils l'avaient sur les bras toute la journée ? Et il était hors de question qu'il laisse John en arrière et conduise une enquête seul. Tout d'abord parce qu'il trouvait très gratifiant d'avoir au moins une personne dans son entourage qui soit à chaque fois impressionné par ses déductions et n'hésite pas à lui faire part de son admiration. Il aimait sentir le regard fier de John sur lui, il aimait se sentir si important pour une personne. En plus de cela il avait découvert que la présence de John et ses réflexion sur les énigmes face auxquelles ils se trouvaient lui facilité grandement la tâche. John était comme un conducteur de pensée. Il trouvait toujours le bon mot, inconsciemment bien sûr, qui le mettait sur la piste des criminels qu'ils recherchaient. Et puis John ne le laisserait surement pas partir seul sur une enquête de toute manière. Il le traité presque comme un enfant et Sherlock avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi il était aussi protecteur avec lui, pourquoi il voulait toujours veiller sur lui. C'était perturbant pour lui. La seule personne qui n'ait jamais essayé de prendre soin de lui, d'une certaine façon, était Mycroft. Mais c'était différent… Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas sûr de savoir. Ça avait probablement un rapport avec les sentiments qui les lié tous les deux.

Les sentiments…

Il avait vraiment du mal à les comprendre.

Pas au sens scientifique du terme. Il savait reconnaître la colère, l'angoisse, la haine, le mépris, l'amour… Il savait les identifier sur le papier, lorsqu'ils concernaient d'autres que lui… Mais en pratique, il était perdu.

Il savait que quelque chose le lié à John, quelque chose de fort, d'intense. Une sorte de connexion. Mais il n'arrivait pas clairement à identifier ce qu'il ressentait. Ce creux à l'estomac, sa gorge serré, la chaleur de son corps qui augmentait lorsqu'il était prêt de l'ancien soldat, son poux qui s'emballait lorsqu'il le touchait… C'était nouveau pour lui. Nouveau et troublant. Surtout depuis que John lui avait avoué à mots couverts quelques semaines auparavant qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui.

Bien sûr John ne l'avait poussé à rien, et son attitude envers lui était restée la même. Bon il lui avait semblé qu'il avait été moins tendu après ça, plus serein et libéré après ses révélations. Mais objectivement parlant il n'avait rien, rien de tangible.

Dans un sens Sherlock aurait préféré que son ami lui en dise plus, qu'il lui explique. Car pour la première fois de sa vie il avait l'impression de ressentir quelque chose, quelque chose de fort. Et il ne savait pas comment le gérer.

Finalement leur duel fut interrompu par Mme Hudson qui déboula dans l'appartement, une jeune fille sur les talons.

-Les garçons ! Cette jeune fille sonne à la porte depuis dix minutes au moins. Vraiment il faudrait que vous soyez plus attentif à l'avenir. Je ne suis pas votre domestique vous savez.

-Oncle John, s'écria la gamine en s'élançant vers le su nommé.

John reçut sa nièce dans ses bras, surpris par son entrée soudaine. Sherlock ne se fichait vraiment pas de lui en fin de compte…

Vite revenu de sa surprise répondit à l'étreinte de la jeune fille, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres : elle lui avait manqué. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis prête de quatre ans au moins ! Son service militaire et sa mésentente avec sa sœur y étant pour beaucoup.

Brisant l'étreinte il l'observa un moment.

-Non de Dieu, ce que tu as grandi Lizzie !

Et en effet, la dernière qu'il l'avait vu elle n'était qu'une gamine de dix ans, gentille, mignonne et un peu renfermé. Là il retrouvait une adolescente de quatorze ans, apparemment pleine d'assurance et de joie de vivre… Finit les petites robes blanches, les sandales vernies et le petit dans les cheveux. Et bonjours au slim extra moulant, à la coupe de cheveux courte et teint en blond platine, et converses à talons…

Il avait du mal à la reconnaître.

-Bah normale oncle John ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vue !

Ok, le langage aussi avait changé…

-Où est ta mère ? questionna-t-il pour éviter de s'étendre plus avant sur les éventuels autres changements qui avait ou se produire ces dernières années.

Pourtant il réalisa bien vite que cette question n'était peut-être pas la plus intelligente qu'il ait jamais posée. Elle avait eu sur Elizabeth l'effet d'une véritable bombe : plus de sourire, plus de pétillement dans les yeux,… Un visage fermé, le même que le sien lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à sa très cher sœur.

-Eh bien tu sais… Elle était pas vraiment en état de conduire ce matin alors… Enfin je voulais vraiment venir te voir et comme je me doutais que son état allait pas vraiment s'arranger avant quelques temps j'ai pris le bus pour venir.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire toute seule ? Mais…

John était complètement halluciné. Il savait que sa sœur avait de sérieux problèmes avec l'alcool mais de là à laisser sa fille traverser la moitié de l'Angleterre toute seule en bus ! Et sans l'avertir en plus.

-Bah, tu sais j'ai l'habitude en fait. Il ne faut pas trop compter sur elle en ce moment. J'ai pris de l'argent pour le trajet dans son portefeuille et je suis partie tôt ce matin. Je lui ai laissé un mot, au cas où elle émergerait avant la fin de la semaine… Enfin y'a peu de chance.

-Lizzie…

John souffla ce nom, douloureusement. Parce qu'il savait que si sa nièce semblait ne prêter aucune importance à tout cela il n'en restait pas moins que sa mère venait de la décevoir. Et que ça n'était surement pas la première fois.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était d'aller la voir et de lui balancer une bonne fois pour toute sa façon de penser au visage. Elle était si irresponsable.

Mais ça n'était pas le moment. Il devait d'abord prendre soin d'Elizabeth. Elle avait fait pas mal d'effort pour les rejoindre. Il aurait probablement dû lui faire des remontrances pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Prendre le bus comme ça… Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi ! Mais il n'en avait pas le cœur. Elle était sa nièce et il l'aimait. Alors pour une semaine il allait lui faire oublier un peu ses problèmes et lui offrir des vacances, de vraies vacances, où elle pourrait être l'ado insouciante qu'elle devrait être tous les jours.

Première chose à faire : lui changer les idées.

-Elizabeth, je te présente Mme Hudson que tu as déjà rencontrée. C'est la propriétaire, et c'est aussi une merveilleuse cuisinière. Elle fait des gâteaux succulent alors n'hésite pas à lui rendre visite quand tu as un petit creux !

-John ! s'insurgea le vieille femme, un sourire accroché sur le coin des lèvres. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le dire ? Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante.

-Et mon colocataire, enchaîna John en faisant un clin d'œil amusé à sa nièce. Sherlock Holmes.

-Celui de ton bloque, questionna Elizabeth en détaillant l'homme qui se tenait face à elle.

Il était plutôt grand, fin et surtout, surtout, carrément craquant ! De son avis ce mec était surement le plus canon qu'elle ait jamais rencontré ! Bon il était en pyjama et en robe de chambre, complètement débraillé, pas coiffé et apparemment il lui manquait quelques heures de sommeil vu les cernes qui pendaient sous ses yeux… N'empêche qu'elle en aurait bien mangé !

-Quoi tu lis mon blog ? questionna John, complètement surpris pour le coup.

-Carrément ! C'est trop cool ce que tu écris. J'adore la première histoire, celle de l'affaire en rose !

Elizabeth avait répondu sur un ton quasi hystérique, sans cesser de dévorer Sherlock des yeux.

Un Sherlock qui se demandait bien pourquoi elle le fixait de cette façon. De toute les fois où quelqu'un l'avait détaillé c'était bien la première qu'il ne ressentait aucune hostilité. Au contraire, même. Il pouvait y lire l'admiration, l'excitation,… En fait ça ressemblait un peu à la façon dont John l'avait regardé quand il lui avait fait pour la première fois une démonstration de ses capacités de déductions.

C'était peut-être de famille non ?

-Content que ça te plaise. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre d'histoire, répondit John qui doutait effectivement que toutes ces histoires de meurtres soit adaptés aux gamins de quatorze ans.

-Tu rigoles ! J'adore le polard et puis au moins j'ai des nouvelles de toi comme ça. D'ailleurs depuis que les copains savent que tu étais mon oncle je crois que je suis devenu la fille la plus populaire du quartier !

-Oh, Ok alors…

Sherlock se décida enfin à bouger, rejoignant John et Elizabeth il tendit la main à cette dernière dans l'intention de la lui serrer. La jeune fille fut prise de rougissement et bégaya un « bonjours » hésitant qui fit sourire son oncle. Oui il n'y avait pas à dire, Sherlock était très séduisant, même quand il était aussi débraillé. Et apparemment sa chère nièce avait aussi bon goût que lui-même.

Le détective consultant fronça les sourcils, surpris par l'attitude timide de leur invitée. Elle qui semblait si joyeuse et expansive un instant auparavant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu causer ce soudain changement. Et il aurait aimé pousser ses réflexions plus avant mais une exclamation à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le dégoût se fit entendre.

C'était Elizabeth dont le regard c'était porté derrière lui, vers le fond de la cuisine. Elle regardait vers… le frigo !

-Non de Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Sherlock ! Ferme le frigo maintenant ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas laisser ça ici ! s'insurgea John en attirant Elizabeth dans le salon.

-Lizzie, ça va ?

La jeune fille le regarda un instant hébété avant de finalement poser La grande question :

-C'était bien une tête qu'il y avait dans votre frigo ? J'ai pas rêvé, hein ?

-Eh bien… oui, c'était une tête, confirma le médecin à contre cœur.

-C'est pour une expérience. Rien de bien dangereux, juste de quoi m'occuper, signala Sherlock en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Ignorant le regard furieux que lui lança John il partit s'affaler sur le canapé, résigné. Il prévoyait déjà les cris et les jérémiades. Vraiment quelle idée avait eu John de l'inviter chez eux.

-Une tête…dans votre frigo…pour des expériences… c'est… trop COOL !

Surpris les deux hommes de la pièce se questionnaire du regard. Pour une fois Sherlock était aussi surpris que John. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réaction à laquelle il s'attendait. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus avant des questions, déjà Elizabeth reprenait avec un entrain qui aurait surement dû les effrayer compte tenu de la situation :

-Sérieux ! Je m'y attendais trop pas, c'est trop la classe ! Vous l'avez eu où ? Et vous travaillez sur quoi ? Est-ce que…

Et John perdit rapidement le fil des questions dont sa nièce accabla son colocataire. Là il était dans la merde… Il avait un Sherlock bis sur les bras à gérer !

Le détective consultant de son côté se dit que finalement cette semaine ne serait pas si pénible qu'il l'avait pensé au début…

Cette fille était… intéressante.

.

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_

…

_Salut la compagnie ! _

_Tout d'abord j'espère que vous avait aimé ce chapitre ! Ensuite merci à ceux qui m'ont encouragé à écrire une suite à mon OS ! _

_Dons cette fic se composera d'environ une dizaine de chapitres je dirais, pas beaucoup plus en tout cas. Je ne garantis pas la cadence à laquelle je vais publier les chapitres mais normalement ça devrais être plutôt rapide^^ Et surtout j'ai très envie de l'écrire, j'ai pleins d'idées !_

_Alors dites-moi, comment vous l'avez trouvé Elizabeth ? Je voulais faire un perso assez surprenant et surtout qui s'accorderait plutôt bien à Sherlock. En tout ça je peux vous dire que la relation qui va se développer entre ces deux-là va être explosive ^^ _

_Vous allez voire Sherlock dans tous ses états et John ne sachant plus où donner de la tête_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser des com, plus y'en plus la publication sera rapide parce que c'est ça qui me motive le plus à écrire !**_

…

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_


	2. Lundi

_._

_._

_Lundi : quand une ado hystérique débarque sur une scène de crime._

_._

_**6h30**_

Londres était plongée dans le silence. C'était l'aube. Le soleil, timide malgré que l'on soit en plein mois de Juillet, rosissait le ciel.

La plus part des habitants de la ville profitait encore des quelques instants de sommeil qu'il leur restait avant de devoir commencer leur journée. Bien au chaud sous leurs couvertures et bien peu tenté d'en sortir, la majorité des londoniens profitaient des vacances pour se fondre dans un rythme de vie plus tranquille qu'à l'accoutumée.

Pour certains autres en revanche, la nuit n'avait pas était aussi agréable qu'elle aurait pu l'être.

John n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, son esprit assaillit de pensées parasites qui ne l'avaient pas laissé en paix depuis qu'il s'était couché la veille au soir. L'arrivée d'Elizabeth ne s'était pas exactement déroulé comme il l'avait imaginé. Harry ne s'était vraiment pas amélioré depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. A vrai dire il était même certain du contraire. D'abord elle avait déçu sa fille encore une fois et lui avait préféré la boisson. Ensuite elle ne remarquait pas que cette même fille s'était littéralement enfui de chez elle. Il l'avait appelé hier soir, persuadé qu'elle devait être paniqué en ne voyant pas Elizabeth revenir à la maison malgré l'heure tardive. Comme toute mère qui se respecte en fait. Mais non, bien au contraire. Harry ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué l'absence de sa fille, comme cette dernière l'avait prévu d'ailleurs. Et vue son état d'ébriété elle n'avait probablement pas compris ce que John lui avait dit, à savoir que Lizzie était avec lui et qu'il la ramènerait à la fin de la semaine.

John avait tournait cette conversation dans sa tête durant plusieurs heures. Cherchant le moindre signe qui attesterait qu'Harry était une meilleure mère qu'elle n'y paraissait au premier abord. Mais rien ne lui était venue à l'esprit, sinon les nombreuses preuves de son incapacité à prendre soin de sa fille. Elle ne semblait même pas capable de s'occuper d'elle alors on pouvait imaginer à quel point la charge d'une adolescente devait lui être impossible à supporter. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui trouver la moindre petite excuse. Sa sœur avait tout pour que sa vie soit heureuse, absolument tout. Un travail qui lui allait comme un gant, une belle maison, des amis fidèles d'après ce qu'il en savait, et surtout une fille dévouée et plus aimante qu'elle ne le méritait. Et elle avait tout gâché.

Et même son fort penchant pour l'alcool n'expliquait pas cet état de fait. Bien sûr, son alcoolisme pesait lourd dans la balance mais étant médecin il savait qu'à force de volonté n'importe quel individu lambda pouvait se débarrasser de sa dépendance.

Harry n'avait pas cette volonté. Elle préféré se laisser couler dans les profondeurs de sa dépressions et entraîner sa fille avec elle plutôt que de se battre pour sa famille. Ça John ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. Lui qui avait vu toutes les horreurs de la guerre, toute la cruauté dont l'Homme peut être capable, il n'admettait pas qu'une fille aussi pétillante et gentille que sa nièce finisse par sombrer dans les tortueux couloirs de l'âme humaine. Une âme humaine emplie de noirceur et de folie trop sombre pour sa chère Lizzie.

Il se demandait bien comment Elizabeth avait pu s'en tirer aussi bien jusqu'ici malgré l'incompétence de sa mère à la guider sur un chemin sûr qui la conduirait jusqu'au bonheur que chaque enfants mérite. Comment avait-elle put tourner aussi bien sans aucun adulte digne de respect dans les environs ? Il aurait suffi d'une mauvaise rencontre pour que sa nièce ne devienne plus que le pâle reflet de sa mère.

Comme on pouvait le constater, rien de bien joyeux n'était ressortit de sa discussion avec Harry, si ce n'est la certitude qui lui tenaillait désormais le cœur, et selon laquelle c'était à lui de prendre soin d'Elizabeth si sa mère n'en était pas capable.

Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il devait le faire.

C'est sur cette pensée que John s'était finalement résigné à sortir des draps.

Ainsi le 221 B. Baker street était plongé dans un silence tout relatif. Le bruit de la vaisselle que l'on déplace et de la bouilloire mise en route ainsi qu'une délicieuse odeur emplissait l'appartement.

John Watson, ancien membre de la Royal Army Medical Corps, s'affairait derrière les fourneaux, bien décidé à concocter pour sa nièce un petit déjeuné dont elle se souviendrait encore longtemps. C'était selon lui un assez bon début dans son rôle d'oncle responsable et attentif au besoin de la seule famille qui lui restait. De toute façon le canapé était loin d'être aussi confortable que son lit, qu'il avait dû céder à Elizabeth pour la durée de son séjour. Alors après un petit tour dehors pour trouver de quoi régaler leur invité, croissant, etc., il avait investi la cuisine.

En parlant de sa nuit plutôt courte, il était surpris de voir que Sherlock n'était pas encore levé et plus surpris encore quand il réalisa que depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble c'était bien la première fois que le détective faisait une nuit complète. Cette fois il n'y avait eu ni violon, ni expériences dangereuses et autre activité bruyante en tout genre.

John devait-il s'inquiète du silence et surtout de l'absence de son colocataire? Honnêtement il ne savait pas. D'un côté il savait son ami totalement imprévisible et donc parfaitement capable de se trouver dans sa chambre une occupation tranquille en apparence mais tout aussi dangereuse que les autres. Mais d'un autre côté il était inquiet à l'idée que ce calme tout à fait inhabituel et déroutant ne soit la conséquence d'un évènement bien plus grave. Un instant, l'idée que Sherlock ait pu recommencé à se droguer, s'il n'avait jamais arrêté, lui effleura l'esprit. Bien sûr il avait passé l'appartement au crible plusieurs fois et vidé toutes les cachettes contenants les doses du détective. Il avait pris garde de surveillé son état chaque jour. Mais Sherlock était bien plus rusé que lui et il avait été distrait par l'arrivée imminente de sa nièce, surement avait-il relâché quelque peu sa vigilance. John décida d'en avoir le cœur net et d'aller vérifier l'état de Sherlock.

Adressant une courte prière au ciel dans l'espoir que le petit bonhomme censé veiller sur eux l'entende, il pénétra dans la chambre de son ami.

Il le trouva dans son lit, apparemment endormi et bien décidé à le rester.

John resta un instant perplexe. Il ne s'attendait pas, malgré tous ses espoirs, à le trouver en si bonne forme. Sherlock allait bien, même s'il ait du mal à le croire. Sa respiration calme et son visage détendu lui assurèrent en un instant qu'aucune drogue ne circulait dans son système sanguin.

Soulagé, John demeura néanmoins dans la pièce un instant, observant ou plutôt admirant le bel endormit. Il paraissait tellement plus jeune sans cette expression de réflexion constante qu'il arborait à longueur de journée. Ses boucles brunes un peu folles venait frôler ses pommettes, sa peau nacré et presque trop pâle le faisait paraître plus fragile qu'il ne l'était une fois éveillé. Ainsi abandonné entre les bras de Morphée, le plus grand détective et surement l'un des hommes les plus intelligent du pays, lui apparaissait sous un tout nouveau jour.

Il était juste Sherlock. Ce Sherlock qu'il n'avait fait qu'entre voir au cours du temps. Ce Sherlock un peu perdu dans un monde où il ne trouvait pas sa place. Jamais John n'avait eu tant conscience de cette partie de la personnalité de son ami. Jamais ce dernier ne lui avait tant révélé de lui-même qu'à cet instant alors qu'il reposait, inconscient de l'examen dont il était l'objet, au creux de ses draps.

L'avantage d'être la personne la plus proche d'un génie : connaître ses faiblesses, connaître sa vulnérabilité.

John sentit monter en lui le désir irrépressible de s'approcher et de le toucher. De frôler sa peau, d'apprendre son corps et de ravir ses sens. Mais il ne devait pas. Pas maintenant, pas encore. Il aurait eu l'impression de profiter de lui.

Pourtant il n'en pouvait plus de patienter. Depuis qu'il avait avoué à Sherlock les sentiments qu'il lui portait il n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part, qu'un mot, qui le ferait espérer.

Espérer qu'un jour ils pourraient être plus que de simples amis.

Mais rien ne venait. Et à bien y repenser il n'en était pas si surpris. Après tout Sherlock lui avait bien fait comprendre que sa vie actuelle lui plaisait comme elle était et qu'il ne comptait nullement en changer. Et d'ailleurs John ne lui avait pas donné de raisons de changer ses habitudes. Après tout c'est bien lui qui avait affirmer que quoi qu'il se passerait à l'avenir il resterait toujours à ses côtés. Devait-il donc s'étonner qu'il ne fasse aucun effort pour le garder près de lui?

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et qu'il risquait de ne plus pouvoir contempler avant longtemps, John sortit de la chambre, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Même s'il avait affirmé que ses sentiments ne seraient pas un problème et que la situation, ou plutôt leur relation lui plaisait comme elle était, il ne parvenait pas à faire taire l'espoir. Un espoir qui ne lui apportait que souffrance.

.

_**8h00**_

Elizabeth s'éveilla, quelques rayons de soleil venait caresser son visage, réchauffant doucement sa peau. Elle s'étira un instant avant de réaliser qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Elle faillit paniquer mais les événement de la veille lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire, amenant sur ses lèvres un sourire joyeux. Elle se trouvait chez son oncle, l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Il était presque comme un modèle pour elle, le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Chaque fois qu'elle s'était trouvé devant un dilemme elle s'était toujours demandé ce que son oncle John ferait. Et elle était plutôt fier du résultat en fin de compte. Sa vie, excepté sa relation avec sa mère, lui plaisait bien comme elle était.

Excité à l'idée de passer une journée avec John et d'en apprendre plus sur le fameux Sherlock Holmes, le détective qui faisait tant parler de lui sur internet, elle se leva d'un bond, enfila un jean, un tee-shirt et un sweat à capuche avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers. Pendant cette semaine elle allait pouvoir vivre un peu pour plus elle et moins pour sa mère, alors autant profiter un maximum et ne pas gâcher sont temps à feignantiser dans un lit.

Arriver dans le salon, une bonne odeur de croissant et e pain grillé vint titiller ses narines. Salivant d'avance, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle y trouva John entrain de lire le journal, une tasse de thé posé devant lui. Il leva les yeux en l'entendant entrer et lui sourit:

_ Lizzie! Alors ta première nuit parmi nous? Tu as bien dormis? Questionna-t-il.

_ Comme un loir, répondit-elle avant de se joindre à lui autours de la table, plaquant un baiser sonore sur sa joue en guise de bonjour.

Il resta un instant surpris face à cette initiative mais n'y trouva finalement rien à redire. C'était plutôt agréable en fait, et il devinait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'y habituer.

_ Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimés alors j'ai pris un peu de tout. Qu'est ce que tu veux boire? Je suppose que le thé est un peu trop fade pour toi, non?

_ Pour le matin, oui. Je préfère un chocolat chaud si tu as...

John lui répondit par un sourire, assez fier de lui, tout en se levant.

_ Pour tout te dire j'avais prévu le coup. Je me suis souvenu des fois où tu étais venu dormir chez moi quand tu étais petite... Si on t'avait laissé faire tu ne te serais nourri que de ça: chocolat chaud et tartine de confiture à la framboise!

_ Oui et si je me souviens bien tu cédais toujours à mes caprices! Ce qui faisait que j'adorais venir chez toi. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais je harcelais maman presque à chaque week-end pour dormir chez toi...

_ Et moi j'adorais t'avoir à la maison, sois en sûr. Un vrai petit rayon de soleil et pas exigeante en plus de ça. Tu me suivais partout où j'allais, que ce soit pour faire les courses ou lire pendant toute une après-midi. Et quand je te demandais ce que tu voulais faire tu me répondais toujours la même chose...

_ Tout ce que tu veux, oncle John! Imita Elizabeth en souriant

John se mit à rire doucement avant de reprendre:

_ Oui, c'était même assez inquiétant en fin de compte. Tu ne faisais jamais de bêtises et tu étais toujours très calme. J'en avais même parlé à ta mère... Et j'ai étais très surpris quand elle m'a répondu que tu étais un vrais petit monstre avec elle.

_ C'est que j'aimais tellement être avec toi que je faisais toujours très attention de na pas te contrarier. Ma mère me disait que si je n'étais pas sage avec toi alors tu ne voudrais plus que je vienne...

Le docteur fronça les sourcils, contrarié d'apprendre que sa sœur s'était servit de lui pour se faire respecter de sa fille. Qu'elle lui demande d'intervenir directement comme elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Mais qu'elle menace sa fille de cette façon, alors que rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de voir sa nièce même si elle avait été la plus irritante des petites filles, il trouvait ça inacceptable, voir même carrément mal sain.

_ T'inquiète oncle John. Je sais pertinemment que c'est une invention de sa part pour que je me tienne tranquille. C'est triste à dire mais c'est la seule façon qu'elle a trouver pour me faire obéir... Enfin ça marchait quand j'étais petite...

_ Oui, maintenant, quand tu es contrarié tu prends le bus dans la minute, et tu traverse l'Angleterre entière pour venir me voire! Lança John sur un ton faussement sérieux.

_ Tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une tasse fumante et délicieusement odorante.

_Mmmh, ce que ça sent bon... Y'a pas à dire tes chocolats sont vraiment les meilleurs!

Aussitôt elle plongea son nez dans sa tasse pour ne plus en sortir avant quelques minutes. John la regarda faire avec amusement. Par certains côtés il retrouvait la petite fille dont il se souvenait et qu'il appréciait tant. C'était rafraichissant de la retrouver. Ça lui rappelait une autre époque, quand ses parents étaient encore en vie, que sa sœur restait sobre la majorité du temps et que l'Afghanistan ne hantait pas encore son subconscient.

_ Dit Oncle John, il est où Sherlock? Demanda Élisabeth, le tirant par la même de ses sombres pensées.

_ Je crois qu'il doit encore dormir...

_ Dormir? T'es sérieux? Sur ton blog il y a marqué qu'il ne dort jamais...

_ C'est vrai... en temps normale. Là, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais il semble prêt à jouer à la marmotte toute la journée.

Mais comme pour démentir ses propos le détective consultant entra en coup de vent dans la pièce. Il était habillé et présentable, apparemment très excité aussi. John savait ce que ça voulait dire et honnêtement il aurait espéré que ça n'arrive pas...

_ John, Lestrade a appelé! Il nous demande sur une scène de crime. Dépêches-toi cela semblait assez urgent.

Bingo! Un nouveau crime, un nouveau cadavre et une nouvelle chasse à l'assassin... Sauf qu'ils avaient un problème: Elizabeth avait prit la peine de se déplacer jusqu'ici, ça n'était certainement pas pour être abandonné dans un appartement poussiéreux pendant que lui courait à travers tout Londres.

_ Sherlock...

_ C'est trop cool! L'interrompit sa nièce en se levant d'un bond. Je peux venir? Sérieux, ça serait géniale! Allez, oncle John! Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui!

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, surpris une nouvelle fois de son enthousiasme. La première réaction de John fut bien évidement de refuser. Elle avait déjà découvert une tête dans leur frigo la veille, il était impensable qu'il la laisse se rendre sur une scène de crime. Sans compter que ça pouvait être dangereux. Non en fait ça allais forcement être dangereux. Avec Sherlock ça l'était toujours. Alors il était hors de question qu'elle les suive.

Mais ça c'était sans compter sur son colocataire qui voyait la venue de Lizzie comme la solution à tous ses problèmes. Si elle restait à l'appartement alors John ne la laisserait certainement pas seule mais si elle les accompagnait alors il viendrait forcement. Donc si Elizabeth ne venait pas, il se retrouverait sans son cher docteur lors de son enquête, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

Donc il s'empressa de prendre la défense de la jeune fille. Face à eux deux il savait que John cèderait rapidement. Ne serais-ce que pour faire plaisir à sa nièce puisque ça semblait être son principale objectif ces derniers temps. Il avait bien remarqué que la façon dont Harry s'occupait de sa fille ne plaisait as à John. Pas difficile de conclure qu'il souhaiterait remédier un peu à la situation. Il connaissait assez son ami pour prévoir ses réactions, du moins la pus part du temps.

Donc il allait pouvoir jouer là dessus et le retourner à son avantage.

_ John tu devrais la laisser y aller. Elle nous a déjà prouver hier que la vue d'un cadavre ne l'effrayait pas comme tu le craignais. Peut-être devrais-tu lui laisser une chance pour cette fois aussi.

_ Sherlock ne te mêles pas de ça! Tu es parfaitement incapable de savoir ce qu'il convient de faire dans une situation pareille. La notion de danger t'est parfaitement étrangère. Alors laisse-moi gérer veux-tu?

_ En tout cas ce que je sais c'est que si tu veux faire plaisir à cette jeune fille tu ferais bien de la laisser venir avec nous. Mais comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarqué, c'est à toi de gérer la situation.

Elizabeth hocha rapidement la tête, histoire de bien faire comprendre qu'elle était d'accord. John l'observa un moment, comme pour déterminé si elle serait ou non capable de supporter la vue d'un cadavre. Il finit par souffler, résigné...

_ C'est d'accord...

_ Yes! s'écria Elizabeth, sautant de joie.

Elle ressemblait un peu à Sherlock quand elle faisait ça et John se fit la réflexion que comme ce dernier sa nièce ne semblait pas plus affligé que ça par la mort d'une personne. Il espérait que son excitation ne tienne qu'au fait qu'elle allait accompagner Sherlock, l'homme qu'elle admirait tant, lors de l'une de ses aventures. Et en parlant de ça, il se devait de mettre rapidement les points sur les « i »:

_ Que l'on s'entende bien. Je t'autorise à nous accompagner, mais si Lestrade refuse que tu t'approche alors tant pis pour toi. Je ne compte pas faire du forcing auprès des forces de police compris? Bien, et ensuite ce n'est pas parce que tu nous accompagne aujourd'hui que tu vas suivre toute l'enquête et encore moins y participer. On est bien d'accord?

_ Reçu cinq sur cinq! Bon on peut y aller maintenant? Vite!

La jeune fille se précipita vers la sortie, Sherlock sur ses talons presque aussi exciter l'un que l'autre. Vraiment il se demandait bien lequel des deux il allait devoir surveiller en priorité. Il ne restait plus qu'a prier pour qu'Élisabeth se montre plus raisonnable et surtout poli, que le détective. Sans ça ils allaient droit à la catastrophe...

.

_**9h30**_

L'inspecteur de police, Grégory Lestrade, attendait depuis plus d'une heure l'arrivée de son détective consultant quand il le vit soudain débarquer, accompagné de la plus étrange des façons. Bien sûr il repéra de suite le docteur John Watson, toujours fidèle au poste. Mais ce qui l'interpela fut la présence d'une adolescente qui trottinait gaiement au côté des deux hommes. Elle lui faisait penser à un jeune chien fou cabriolant autour de ses maîtres pour attirer leur attention. Il se demandait ce que Sherlock avait encore bien put inventer...

Il vit Donovan s'interposer entre les trois nouveaux arrivants et la scène de crime. Bien sûr la jeune femme allait encore leur créer tout un tas d'histoire. Rapidement il rejoignit le petit groupe, captant à son arrivée quelques brides de leur conversation.

_ … Vraiment taré... faire entrer une gosse sur une scène de crime... permettrais jamais ça...

OK toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à sentir le roussi. Désireux d'éviter que son officier se donne un spectacle en pleine rue,et à quelques pas du corps de la victime, il décida d'intervenir rapidement. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il se fit devancer par la jeune fille qui accompagnait les deux autres hommes:

_ Non mais tarée vous-même oui! Vous avez vu comment vous lui parlez? Il ne vous a rien fait à ce que je sache. Pourquoi vous l'agressez alors qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche? La politesse on vous a jamais appris?

Il y eu un instant de flottement, le temps pour tout le onde de réaliser qu'une gamine venait de remettre à sa place un officier de police de scottland yard, et avec raison en plus de ça.

_ Sally, je m'occupe de ça. Allez vous rendre utile sur la scène de crime, intervint Lestrade.

Il comptait bien profiter de l'instant pour se débarrasser de la jeune femme qui, loin d'aider à faire avancer les choses, ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable, c'est-à-dire l'intervention de Sherlock. Question de fierté surement. Elle détestait qu'il fasse appel au détective et que ce dernier mette son nez dans ce qu'elle considérait être leurs affaires. Pourtant depuis le temps elle aurait déjà du reconnaitre que Sherlock, même s'il avait une attitude plus qu'irritante, avait su se rendre utile, voire indispensable.

_ Bon, messieurs! Content de vous voir et désolé pour le sergent. Elle est un peu à cran ces derniers temps...

_ A cran, à cran... Elle a qu'à faire un tour dans un club de yoga, histoire de se détendre un peu le...

_ Stop! Intervint John en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de sa nièce. Ne finis pas ta phrase, je pense que nous avons tous compris où tu voulais en venir.

_ Dommage j'aurais bien aimé entendre la suite moi, se plaignit Sherlock avec un faux air de dépit plaqué dur e visage. Mais en tout cas, bravo Elizabeth. Tu as mouché cette chère Sally avec presque autant de talent que j'aurais pu le faire. Il te manque un peu d'élégance et de subtilité mais le résultat reste grandiose!

_ Sherlock! S'indigna le médecin. Ne l'encourage pas!

Lizzie quant à elle se mit à rosir, apparemment comblée par les paroles du détective.

_ Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, reprit Lestrade qui ne cherchait même pas à comprendre ce à quoi il venait d'assister, Sherlock, John, nous vous attendions. Et je vous prévient c'est pas joli à voir cette fois. Donc est-ce que vous voulez que j'appelle un agent pour rester avec cette jeune fille...

_ Quoi? Nan! Oncle John, tu m'as promis que je pourrais rester avec toi!

_ Euh oui... Lestrade, je vous présente ma nièce, Elizabeth. Elle reste avec nous toute la semaine et à ma plus grande surprise elle est aussi fan d'enquête criminelle, etc. Donc je lui ai dit, et non promis je tiens à le préciser, qu'elle pourrait peut-être nous suivre, Sherlock et moi, sur la scène de crime. Et je précise aussi que, de ce que j'ai pu en voir, elle supporte parfaitement bien la vue du sang.

_ Oui, et d toute manière, soi elle nous suit, soi on rentre directement chez nous, déclara Sherlock le plus sérieusement du monde.

_ Quoi? S'exclamèrent John et Lestrade dans un parfait ensemble.

_ Sherlock, continua le premier. C'est pas la peine de te priver d'une affaire pour que Lizzie puisse venir avec nous. Surtout que je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée!

_ Et je confirme, ça n'est pas une bonne idée! S'exclama le second.

_ Et moi je me fiche de votre avis à tous les deux! Alors vous nous laissez passer ou on repars dans l'autre sens.

Après un instant, Lestrade se décala, résigné, leur laissant le passage à tous les trois. Il ajouta néanmoins alors qu'Élisabeth passait devant lui:

_ Mais je maintient que c'est une mauvaise idée. Et elle ne touche à rien compris?

John répondis par un grognement de dépit. Il était résigné. De toute façon il n'avait aucune chance face aux deux autres.

Rapidement ils arrivèrent près du corps. Aussitôt Sherlock se mit au travail, virevoltant autour de lui, tripotant son portable en même temps.

John quant à lui observa soigneusement les réactions d'Elizabeth près à l'éloigner dès les premiers signes de malaise.

La jeune fille se figea au premier coup d'œil qu'elle jeta sur le corps. C'était une jeune femme, plus vieille qu'elle de seulement quelques années. Elle prit conscience de la réalité de la chose. Elle réalisait qu'une personne était morte et pas de la plus agréable des façons. Heureusement le corps n'était pas trop amoché, excepte la longue et profonde coupure au niveau du coup qui attestait bien que la victime s'était faite égorgé.

Elizabeth détourna les yeux un instant, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La femme allongé sur le sol, déposé là près des ordures, était morte. Vraiment morte. Et c'était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vue. Rien à voir avec les polars qu'elle lisait habituellement, ni avec les films d'horreur qui remplissait les étagères de sa chambre. Elle voyait cette femme et avait du mal à ce dire que sa vie s'était terminée de cette façon. Pour elle il n'y avait eu ni proche aimant pour l'accompagner dans ses derniers instants, ni même de respect pour son corps et sa personne. Juste une cruelle indifférence ou pire une joie sadique qu'elle avait du endurer pendant tout le temps de son agonie. Elle se demandait si elle avait eu le temps de réaliser, de voir son agresseur, de comprendre que sa vie s'enfuyait de son corps. Elle espérait pour cette femme que ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Mais le pire c'était ses yeux. Grand ouvert. Ouvert sur l'horreur de la situation. Fixant tous ces gens qui s'agitaient autour d'elle. Des yeux qui n'exprimait qu'un vide abyssale, sans fond. Les yeux d'une morte.

Elle aurait voulut les fermer, pour qu'ils cessent de la fixer.

Elle sentit son oncle s'approcher. En une seconde à peine il était près d'elle, pour la soutenir et la protéger. Il voulut l'attirer à l'écart mais elle refusa de bouger. C'est elle qui avait voulut venir, elle avait insisté, alors maintenant c'était l'heure d'assumer.

La jeune fille fixa John, comme pour trouver dans son regard la force qui lui faisait défaut. Le voyant si inquiet pour elle, Lizzie voulut le rassurer d'un sourire, mais il fut tellement tremblant que le résultat fut loin d'être aussi concluant qu'elle l'avait souhaité. Mais elle ne céda pas. Elle voulait rester jusqu'au bout.

John le compris rapidement et bien qu'il désapprouva visiblement son choix, il abandonna l'idée de lui faire quitter les lieux. En revanche il resta près d'elle, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, juste au cas où. Ce dont Elizabeth lui fut reconnaissante.

_ Bien! S'exclama Sherlock en se relevant. Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons à faire à un tueur en série.

Et il annonçait ça sur un ton joyeux, celui qu'il n'employait que lorsqu'il trouvait une enquête selon lui tout à fait digne de son intérêt. Elizabeth le fixa du regard un instant, avant de questionner John du regard. Lequel lui répondit d'un simple haussement d'épaule. Apparemment c'était plutôt habituel de voir son ami réagir de cette façon.

_ Un tueur en série? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? On a qu'un seul corps, fit remarquer Lestrade.

_ Vous, oui. Mais vos collègues de Grays, Watford, Harlow, Brentwood, Caterham et Hoddesdon ont eux plusieurs autres corps, Sept en tout, retrouvés au cours des cinq dernières années et dont le meurtrier n'a jamais été arrêté. Les affaires ont été classé sans même que l'on remarque qu'il y avait un lien entre elles. Quelle calamité... Il suffit qu'un tueur change de ville pour chercher ses victime et personne ne se rend compte de rien. Bien ensuite, passons au plus important. Cette fille a été retenu prisonnière pendant quelques temps avant de finir ici. Surement une année ou peut-être deux. Si vous voulez savoir de qui il s'agit, consultez donc les dossiers au sujet de disparition qui aurait eu lieu il y a plusieurs années déjà... Ceci dit, je serai vous je n'aurais pas beaucoup d'espoir. Il y a de fortes chances pour que personne ne soit venu signaler sa disparition.

_ Quoi? Mais comment vous savez tout ça?

_ Simple, toutes les victimes précédente étaient dans ce cas-là. Toutes étaient des femmes évidement, elles étaient pour la plus part SDF ou bien prostituée, toutes se droguaient probablement... Il y a donc peu de chance que quelqu'un ait pris la peine de s'inquiéter pour elle. Mais on est jamais trop prudent alors vérifiez quand même.

_ Attendez, attendez! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que toutes ses filles ont été agressé par le même tueur? Elles vivent dans des lieux différents, séparé de plusieurs kilomètre. Un tueur en série n'a pas de terrain de chasse aussi étendu.

_ Eh bien celui-là si. J'ai consulté les dossiers de ses filles et devinez quoi? Toutes ont à peu près le même âge: la vingtaine. Elles sont toutes blondes, les yeux bleu et sans attache. Donc personne pour s'occuper d'elle, personne pour aller voir la police. Et même si quelqu'un va voir les flics, on sait tous comment sont traité les affaires de prostitué... Bref tout ça pour dire qu'elles ont toutes exactement le profile et que ça n'a rien à voir avec le hasard. D'ailleurs même un imbécile aurait pu comprendre ça dés le début. Mais passons, les policiers sont stupides et rien ne m'étonne plus venant de leur part.

_ Sherlock, intervint finalement John. Regardes leurs bras, aucune trace de piqures et elle ne porte aucune trace de son éventuelle consommation de drogue. Cette fille a l'air parfaitement clean.

_ Bien vue John, répondit le détective apparemment fier de son ami. Effectivement, cette fille n'a pas touché à la drogue depuis un certain temps, elle est complètement sevrée... Ce qui voudrait dire que son ravisseur lui a fait suivre une sorte de cure de désintoxication. Pour la purifier ou quelque chose dans le genre... Il faut que je réfléchisse à ce problème.

Et sur ces mots il parti, le plus simplement du monde comme à son habitude. John le suivit rapidement, entraînant sa nièce à sa suite. Cette dernière se laissa guidé, encore sous le choc. En l'espace de quelques instant elle venait de découvrir une scène de crime, la première de toute sa vie, et de voir à l'œuvre le célèbre Sherlock Holmes! Bonne ou mauvaise expérience, elle ne savait pas encore.

.

_**20h30**_

John n'avait pratiquement rien dit de toute la journée. A vrai dire tout le monde avait été exceptionnellement silencieux depuis leur retour de la scène de crime. Sherlock avait passé la journée plongé dans ses pensées, avachit dans le canapé. Elizabeth avait préféré se rendre chez madame Hudson et d'après ce qu'il avait compris elles avaient toutes les deux passé l'après-midi à regarder quelques vieux feuilletons à la télévision.

Le médecin quant à lui n'avait cessé de ressasser les évènements de la mâtiné, de moins en moins sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en cédant à sa nièce. Elle les avait suivit et comme il l'avait craint cela l'avait affectait plus qu'elle ne l'avait soupçonné. Et le fait que la victime soit une jeune femme n'avait pas dû arrangé les choses. Lizzie s'était très certainement identifié à elle...

Elizabeth venait d'entrer dans a douche quand John sortit sa léthargie. Voyant Sherlock à ses côté, sur le canapé, il eut bien du mal à retenir à son encontre un poussé d'irritation. Il ne rejetait pas totalement la faute sur son ami, car il avait été le seul à décider en fin de compte, mais Sherlock avait su le manipuler pour qu'il accepte d'emmener Lizzie. Et il lui en voulait un peu pour ça. Parce qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et absolument pas à la jeune fille. Pourtant il savait bien à quel point elle était importante pour l'ancien militaire.

John avait un nouvelle fois la preuve que Sherlock ne serait probablement jamais capable d'éprouver des sentiments aussi intenses que les siens. Une piqure de rappel douloureuse dont il se serait volontiers passé...

.

.

_Salut la compagnie!_

_Alors ce chapitre: bien, pas bien, à vomir? ^^_

_Alors je tient à préciser que pour ce qui est de l'affaire dont va devoir se charger Sherlock je n'avais absolument aucune idée. Donc j'ai été pioché dans la série Esprit criminelle. Bien sûr il n'y à pas besoin de connaître cette série pour comprendre l'histoire, c'est juste pour ceux qui verrait la ressemblance, je préfère prévenir. ^^_

_Voilà, voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser un com, ça fait toujours plaisir!_


	3. Chapter 3

Mardi : Tout est dans le timing

_**15h36**_

_**.**_

_ Dis oncle John.

Le médecin leva les yeux du journal qu'il était en train de décortiquer sur ordre de son détective préféré. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier qui était allongé sur le canapé dans sa position habituel de réflexion et marmonnant sans arrêt dans sa barbe inexistante, avant de reporter son regard sur Elizabeth. La jeune fille était avachit sur une chaise de la cuisine qu'elle avait tourné vers lui, faisant de cette dernière son poste d'observation. Observation de quoi ? Eh bien du meilleur objet d'étude qu'elle n'ait jamais eu en face, selon elle : Sherlock Holmes. Une énigme qui valait certes le détour mais dont elle n'arrivait décidément pas à percer le secret.

Depuis le début de la journée elle n'avait cessé de l'observer, de le suivre même dans chacune des pièces de la maison. Bien sûr Sherlock l'avait à peine remarqué avant que son système de censure n'évacue l'information inutile de son cerveau. Il avait bien mieux à faire : Lestrade l'avait appelé et lui avait appris de nouvelles informations qui lui occupé totalement l'esprit. En vérifiant la base de donné des personnes disparues comme il le lui avait suggéré, l'inspecteur avait découvert l'identité de leur dernière victime : Andréa Sikes, jeune fille de 22 ans tout juste sortie d'un centre de détention où elle avait purgé une peine de trois ans pour trafic et consommation de drogue. Ce qui avait bien évidement corroboré la théorie de Sherlock selon laquelle les victimes faisaient partie des classes les plus exclu de la société. Une bonne façon pour un tueur en série de ne se faire repérer : qui prendrait la peine de mener une enquête longue et harassante pour la simple disparition de droguées ou de prostituées ? Pas grand monde.

Et c'est bien ce qui intriguait Elizabeth. Parce que Sherlock prenait, lui, la peine de s'y intéressait, d'y sacrifier son temps. Ca la surprenait. De ce qu'elle savait, l'homme ne prêtait pas énormément d'attention à ces semblables, et c'était peu dire. Une manière plus que poli pour dire que la stupidité de l'humanité n'inspirait en lui qu'un profond mépris. Et donc elle se demandait bien pourquoi ce cas le passionnait autant. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés hier de la scène de crime il n'avait pas lâché un mot, excepté pour lancer à John quelques instructions concernant leurs recherches.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Elizabeth ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Je me demandais, répondit l'adolescente en quittant son point d'observation actuel pour rejoindre son oncle sur le fauteuil, squattant par la même l'accoudoir de ce dernier, pourquoi est-ce qu'il prend tellement à cœur cette enquête… Ça semble l'obséder.

_ Prendre à cœur ? s'exclama John en haussant un sourcil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas loupé quelque chose. Mais il le trouva aussi imperturbable qu'à l'ordinaire, concentré et ne leur prêtant pas le moindre attention. Il aurait bien pu se mettre à danser la Java devant lui en string que ça ne l'aurait certainement pas sorti de sa torpeur… Rien d'inhabituel donc.

_ Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il agit de cette façon à chaque enquête ? interrogea Lizzie, septique.

Sherlock n'avait rien mangé, n'avait pas dormi ni parlé depuis hier : si ça ce n'était pas s'investir et se sentir concerné, alors il fallait lui expliquer ce que c'était.

_ Pas toujours, admit John. C'est parfois pire, ajouta-t-il alors que Lizzie s'apprêtait déjà à crier victoire.

_ Pire ? C'est impossible, déclara la jeune fille d'un ton catégorique. Il est en train de jouer à la statue là, je te signale.

_ Depuis à peine deux heure, répondit l'ancien soldat. Crois-moi, ça n'a rien de surprenant pour l'instant. S'il reste comme ça plus d'une journée entière, là je commencerais à me poser des questions. Et encore, ce sera seulement pour l'obliger à manger quelque chose avant qu'il ne fasse un malaise dans son coin sans qu'on s'en rende compte. C'est déjà arrivé une fois… Depuis, tu peux me croire que plus rien ne m'étonne !

_ Je comprends pas…

_ Sherlock ne prend jamais une enquête à cœur, pour lui cette expression ne veut rien dire. Il aime simplement les énigmes. Et quand il en trouve une à sa mesure il met tout en œuvre pour la résoudre. Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin, et ne surtout pas croire qu'il éprouve une quelconque pitié pour les victimes ou de la compassion pour les familles. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de trouver la solution du problème.

_ C'est bizarre, fit remarquer Elizabeth.

_ La plus part des gens pense que c'est mal sain et cruel, répondit John.

_ Je vois pas pourquoi. Chacun ses motivations non ? Ils devraient plutôt lui être reconnaissants de coincer les ordures qui tuent ou font souffrir les autres. Ils ne vont pas lui en vouloir pour ça quand même, s'exaspéra Elizabeth.

John lui répondit d'un sourire désabusé. Malheureusement pour Sherlock, il existait nombre de personnes capable de le blâmer pour des raisons aussi futiles que son absence de compassion ou le plaisir évident qu'il prenait à poursuivre des criminels et donc à se balader sur les scène de crime. Bien que lui-même ait prit du temps pour s'y faire il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher désormais de considérer tous ceux qui critiquaient son colocataire comme des imbéciles, des abrutis profondément atteints.

Sherlock s'investissait dans ses affaires pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres et que personnes ou presque ne pouvait comprendre, et c'est pour ça qu'il était jugé par ses pairs comme instable et dangereux.

Peut-être l'était-il un peu, mais John le connaissait assez pour savoir que jamais il ne basculerait du mauvais côté de la barrière. Parce que quoi qu'en disent les autres il n'était pas homme à faire souffrir intentionnellement les autres. Il les blessait parfois, et même souvent, à cause de son indifférence. Mais c'était bien tout ce qu'il faisait.

La différence est rarement accueillit à bras ouvert. Etre différent c'est faire peur. Et c'était bien dommage.

John n'avait jamais eu peur de Sherlock. Bien au contraire, il l'avait de suite apprécié et compris que cet homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas à traiter comme n'importe qui. Il ne fallait pas chercher à savoir s'il était bon ou mauvais pour la simple et bonne raison que le détective n'avait strictement rien à faire de la façon dont les autres le voyaient. Il agissait selon ses propres règles. Des règles qu'il fallait apprendre pour espérer un jour le comprendre.

John avait appris. Non sans difficulté car ces règles avaient à de nombreuses reprises heurtés ses propres convictions. Mais au finale, Sherlock lui avait appris à se détacher de toutes ses normes sociales et à penser par lui-même, ce qui était loin d'être un mal.

Evidemment il était loin d'égaler son ami à ce petit jeu et il n'avait rien oublié de son éducation passé. En fait il avait parfois l'impression de se trouver dans un entre deux : il était capable de comprendre Sherlock et d'adopter son comportement dans un certaine meure, tout en restant l'homme attentionné et compatissant qu'il avait était avant sa rencontre avec le détective.

C'était pour ça que Lestrade tenait tellement à le voir rester au côté de Sherlock. Il jouait le rôle d'interface entre cet esprit trop brillant et le monde réel qui ne le comprenait pas, qui ne cherchait pas à le comprendre.

L'ancien militaire aimait cette place spéciale. Il aimait être utile à Sherlock. Et il aimait que tout le monde sache qu'il faisait partie des hommes que le détective estimait le plus, même si sa propre réputation devait en pâtir. D'ailleurs il ne fallait pas croire que tout était beau au pays des bisounours. Il avait de nombreux désaccord avec son ami, qui se terminait la plus part du temps en disputes dignes d'être inscrites dans les annales. A n'en pas douter Sherlock était l'homme le plus capable de le faire réagir et de lui faire éprouver des sentiments aussi intenses que contradictoires.

Ironique quand in savait que le détective était si limité en terme de sentiments…

Mais il était heureux que sa nièce ne voie pas Sherlock comme un monstre et qu'elle ne le juge pas. Malgré l'incompétence flagrante de sa mère pour l'éduquer elle était devenu une jeune fille aussi gentil et ouverte d'esprit qu'entêté et passionnée. Un mélange explosif qui n'avait pas fini de les surprendre.

_ Mais pourquoi il reste là à réfléchir dans son coin plutôt que de chercher des informations qui pourraient le mettre sur une piste, demanda Elizabeth.

Elle était loin d'avoir épuisé sa curiosité à propos de Sherlock et chaque nouvelle journée apportait son lot de questions.

_ Il cherche, il cherche. Il déduit… Avec toute les informations qu'il a engrangé jusqu'à maintenant je suis persuadé qu'il a déjà plusieurs scénarios en tête, et qu'il en a déjà supprimé au moins autant.

_ Pourquoi il ne nous en parle pas alors ?

_ Il le fera. Quand il aura fini, ou qu'il aura besoin de nous. C'est sa manière de fonctionner tu sais.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il t'a demandé d'éplucher le journal ? Il est sur une piste ?

_ Surement… Mais je ne suis certainement pas capable de te dire… Attends un peu, s'interrompit en se penchant plus avant sur l'article de bas de page qui venait de lui sauter aux yeux.

_ Quoi ? questionna Elizabeth en se penchant par-dessus son épaule. Qu'est-ce que ça dit oncle John ?

_ C'est une annonce.

_ Et ? Et ? Allez dis, dis, dis ! Dis-moi !

_ Lizzie, calmes-toi. Dieu, on dirait que les nouilles que tu as avalé hier soir se sont subitement transformé en sauterelle. Comment peux-tu t'agiter comme ça à longueur de journée ?

_ C'est l'énergie de la jeunesse ! répondit Lizzie avec malice. C'est sûr que pour toi c'est tellement loin tout ça que tu ne dois pas en garder beaucoup de souvenir…

_ Espèce de petite…

_ John, intervint Sherlock d'une voix passablement ennuyé. Plutôt que de te disputer inutilement et de la façon la plus stupide qui soit avec ton adorable nièce (ton outrageusement ironique qui fit grommelé Elizabeth : si quelqu'un d'autre que Sherlock lui avait parlé de cette façon elle lui aurait sauté à la gorge… mais bon elle ne pouvait décidément pas faire une chose pareille à son héros, et puis il était trop canon de toute façon pour qu'elle lui en veuille ne serais-ce qu'un instant) tu ferais bien mieux de me dire quel est cet article si passionnant que tu viens de dénicher…

_ Depuis quand tu nous espionnes comme ça ? Tu sais que c'est vraiment pas bien d'écouter une conversation privée ? taquina Lizzie, toujours très heureuse d'attirer l'attention du détective sur sa petite personne. Ta mère t'a jamais appris que c'était mal poli d'interrompre les gens ? ajouta-t-elle.

_ Et ta mère à toi, aurait dû d'apprendre le respect pour tes aînés, répondit Sherlock en se relevant.

_ Sherlock! s'indigna John.

_ Quoi ? s'exaspéra Sherlock.

Le détective jeta un coup d'œil à son ami tout en se remettant dans une position un peu plus digne. Il observa le visage contrarié de John : à n'en pas douter il venait encore de dire quelque chose que son docteur personnel n'avait pas appréciait. Déjà qu'il lui en voulait pour hier (comme si c'était de sa faute si la gamine n'avait pas assumé ce qu'elle avait dit. Quand on présume de ses capacités on ne vient pas se plaindre ensuite des conséquences…) il ne fallait pas qu'il lui en veuille pour autre chose. Mais à en juger pas le regard accusateur qu'il lui lançait, c'était déjà trop tard. Si ça continuait comme ça John allait finir par vraiment se mettre en rogne contre lui et ça il ne le voulait sous aucun prétexte. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir !

_ Tu… Aaah ! Comment peux-tu lui parler de ça alors que tu sais bien ce qu'il en ait de la situation avec sa mère… Sherlock, soupira-t-il, vraiment il y a des fois tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à deux fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Quelques instants d'un silence inconfortable suivirent cette dernière réplique.

Il pensait un peu plus tôt des désaccords qui rythmaient sa vie et celle de son colocataire. Il avait là un exemple parfait de ce qui pouvait l'opposait à Sherlock. Alors que lui, John, était habitué à l'insensibilité de son colocataire et l'ayant acceptée, il n'approuvait pas pour autant ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien sûr il savait que son ami ne réalisait même parce qu'il avait fait de mal et qu'il ne pouvait par conséquent pas lui en vouloir. Ça n'était pas comme s'il avait voulu blesser Elizabeth intentionnellement. Mais en même pas trois jours de temps il avait réussi à faire plusieurs bourdes qui n'étaient pas sans importance… La tête dans le frigo, la visite sur la scène de crime (même si le militaire devait bien avouer qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité) et maintenant cette réflexion au sujet d'Harry qui était plus que d'un mauvais goût. Alors parfois il devait bien avouer que malgré les profonds sentiments d'amour, de confiance et d'estime qu'il vouait à son colocataire, il avait du mal à lui pardonner son comportement. John s'était habitué à la personnalité souvent insupportable et définitivement unique de son ami. Maintenant il ne prêtait plus que peu d'importance aux insultes quasi quotidiennes au sujet de son intelligence, au désintérêt de Sherlock pour les sentiments des gens autour de lui,… Il appréciait même son caractère unique.

Mais là il n'était plus question de lui, il était question d'Elizabeth, sa nièce qu'il aimait et dont il avait la responsabilité. Alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi accommodant qu'à l'accoutumé. Et d'ailleurs il ne voulait pas l'être. Lui avait décidé de supporter Sherlock, il avait même appris à l'aimer. Mais ça n'était pas le cas de Lizzie qui méritait bien mieux que les réflexions cruelles et injustes du détective.

_ Euh… On va dire qu'il s'est rien passé Ok ? tenta Elizabeth en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

A vrai dire, même si le comportement de Sherlock la blessé un peu, ça n'était pas ça qui l'ennuyait le plus. Non le plus embêtant dans l'affaire c'est qu'à cause d'elle Sherlock et son oncle se disputaient… Elle se sentait coupable de la tension et de la mésentente entre les deux hommes. Et bien sûr elle ne voyait aucune solution pour y remédier. Elle ne pouvait apparemment pas rendre Sherlock plus agréable, ni le contraindre à se conduire comme un être humain normal, d'ailleurs elle était persuadé de le préférer en sociopathe introvertie et désagréable, il était bien plus intéressant comme ça. Et puis elle ne pouvait évidemment pas empêcher John de s'inquiéter pour elle et de vouloir la protéger. Et si elle avait pu elle ne l'aurait de toute manière pas fait, c'était tellement nouveau pour elle et tellement agréable aussi, de savoir que quelqu'un était là pour prendre soin d'elle…

Enfin pour le moment il fallait désamorcer la dispute qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

_ Oncle John, appela-t-elle en se plaçant entre lui et Sherlock. S'il te plaît tu peux nous lire l'article.

L'homme lui jeta un regard, certainement pas dupe de ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Et il s'apprêtait à lui répondre un peu vertement de le laisser régler ça avec Sherlock sans qu'elle s'en mêle, mais il croisa son regard et compris que ça n'était pas le moment. Elizabeth n'avait pas besoin d'assister à tout ça. Mais il ne laisser pas tomber pour autant. Sherlock allait en entendre parler à nouveau, plus tard.

_ D'accord concéda-t-il en soupirant. C'est une annonce selon laquelle une jeune fille aurait disparu. Elle correspond au profil des autres victimes : blondes, yeux bleu, dans la vingtaine… et elle a disparu depuis trois jours.

_ Moment où Andréa a été tuée, réfléchit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Mais pourquoi il y a un article dans le journal alors que Lestrade n'a pas encore appelé ? Sherlock tu lui a bien dit de comparé le profil aux dossiers des disparus des environs pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres victimes qu'on n'aurait pas encore trouvé ? demanda Elizabeth, surprenant par la même John qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle intervienne véritablement et sans gêne.

Il la savait curieuse d'accord, mais pas au point de s'investir vraiment dans l'enquête. Lui qui avait pensé que l'épisode de la scène de crime d'hier l'avait un peu refroidie…Il s'était bien trompé.

_ C'est dans la partie des petites annonces, répondit le détective qui espérait que se montrer conciliant envers la gamine le rachèterait aux yeux de John.

_ Donc c'est pas un journaliste qui l'a écrit, devina Elizabeth.

_ Exactement, ça vient d'un particulier. Et ça correspond à ce que j'ai dit jusqu'à maintenant. Soit cette fille avait si peu d'intérêt pour la police qu'ils n'ont pas jugé bon d'ouvrir une enquête sur sa disparition et ses proches ont utilisé les moyens qu'ils avaient à leur disposition pour la rechercher. D'où cette annonce dans le journal. Ou bien la personne qui la recherche ne fait pas du tout confiance à la police contrairement à tout citoyen modèle. On peut donc en déduire qu'elle n'est pas un citoyen modèle, une droguée, une prostituée ou ce que vous voulez d'autre.

_ Bien, admettons que cette gamine se soit fait enlevé par le même type…

_ Du calme John nous ne savons même pas si le tueur est un homme ou une femme. Ne fait pas de conclusion trop hâtive.

_ Sherlock, ces filles étaient jolies, vulnérables… C'est la proie idéale pour un prédateur sexuel, et la quasi-totalité des prédateurs sexuels sont des hommes, ajouta le médecin en direction de sa nièce.

Il trouvait un peu déplacé le fait de discuter de ce genre de chose devant une adolescente de cet âge mais bon, apparemment elle ne semblait pas prête à partir alors autant qu'elle suive leur raisonnement.

_ Oui, je sais tout cela John. Et je sais aussi qu'elles ont toutes été retrouvée nues. Ce qui suggère effectivement qu'elles ont été agressées sexuellement. Et aussi que leur ravisseur n'avait aucune considération pour elle. Il les a traité comme des objets usagés dont il pouvait se débarrassé. Mais il y a d'autres éléments à prendre en compte. Comme par exemple le fait que le tueur les a gardé entre un à deux ans chacune. Ce qui est relativement long dans ce genre de cas, et très inhabituel aussi. Pas besoin de les garder aussi longtemps s'il voulait seulement abuser d'elles.

_ Seulement abuser d'elles…répéta Elizabeth, amusé malgré elle de la façon dont Sherlock parler de l'enquête.

Elle comprenait mieux maintenant ce que John avait voulu lui expliquer un peu plus tôt. Il était bien loin du ton presque solennel que la police utilisait généralement. Il semblait plutôt exciter par tous ces mystères et ne prêtait pas vraiment d'attention aux victimes. Le détective était clairement plus intéressé par le criminel de l'histoire que par les pauvres filles qui avaient croisées son chemin.

_ La question est donc, continua Sherlock, que leur fait-il pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de les séquestrer aussi longtemps ? Et cette façon de se débarrasser du corps… C'est en complète contradiction avec l'état dans lequel on a retrouvé les corps. Elles étaient bien nourries et il les a sevrées.

_ Pourquoi a-t-il prit la peine de les garder en bonne santé si c'est pour s'en débarrasser de cette façon ensuite ? questionna John.

_ C'est la question à laquelle je n'ai pas encore trouvé la réponse. J'attends que cet incompétent d'Anderson ait enfin fait son rapport d'autopsie. Il faut que j'en apprenne d'avantage sur la façon dont ces filles ont été traitées pendant leur captivité. Ça m'aidera à comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles il on les a enlevé et séquestré.

_ La fille du journal alors…

_ Liza Burkslay, précisa John en jetant un coup d'œil à l'article.

_ Lisa Burkslay, elle a été enlevée par la même personne ou pas ? demanda Elizabeth

_ Probablement. Et ça voudrait dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il se débarrasse d'une fille, il en kidnappe une autre. Comme si celles d'avant ne lui avaient pas apporté ce qu'il voulait… il semble chercher quelque chose.

Chacun se plongea un instant dans ses propres réflexions. Elizabeth était impressionnée par le raisonnement de Sherlock et sa façon particulière de mettre en relation les informations qu'il trouvait. Alors qu'elle ne voyait rien qui puisse être mais en relation, Sherlock créait des liens qui une fois énoncés apparaissaient comme ce qu'il y avait de plus logique.

_ Les garçons ! appela Ms Hudson du bas des escaliers.

_ Elizabeth, tu peux aller voir ce qu'elle veut s'il te plait ? demanda John qui voyait là une bonne occasion de se retrouver seul avec Sherlock.

L'adolescente hésita un peu avant d'acquiescer et de partir.

_ Et maintenant Sherlock tu te tais et tu écoutes, fit l'ancien militaire. Je me fiche complètement de la façon dont tu parles aux autres. Je sais que tu n'as strictement aucune empathie pour qui que ce soit. Mais en ce qui concerne Lizzie, je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu dis. C'est ma nièce compris, ma nièce. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma famille. Je sais que pour toi ça ne représente probablement rien mais pour moi ça compte. Alors si tu te soucis un minimum de ce que je pense et de ce que je ressens, je te conseil de ne plus jamais faire une réflexion de ce genre. Je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à Elizabeth.

John avait à peine commencé son discours que Sherlock s'était crispé. Il voyait bien que son ami était plus que sérieux, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans ses reproches. Cette façon dont il le regardait… jamais il ne lui en avait autant voulu qu'à cet instant. Et lui, Sherlock Holmes, l'homme que tous, et y compris lui-même, croyaient insensible et incapable de sentiments, ressenti à cette instant une sensation qu'il se serait bien gardé d'expérimenter :

La peur.

La vrai, celle qui prenait les tripes et les tordait jusqu'à la douleur, celle qui brouillait l'esprit et rendait incapable de réfléchir. Une peur plus effrayante qu'aucune autre.

La peur que John ne le quitte. Vraiment.

Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait lutté contre le départ de John que parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, parce qu'il voulait garder l'homme à ses côtés. Parce qu'il était le seul à l'accepter tel qu'il était.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était bien différent, il ne s'agissait plu de désir mais de besoin, une dépendance plutôt qu'une envie.

Etre dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ? Il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait un jour possible. Et pourtant… il était dépendant de John. Pourquoi ne le réalisait-il que maintenant ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une évidence aussi insensée ? Alors même qu'il avait réfléchit mainte fois à la façon dont il pourrait empêcher John de le quitter. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il le voulait près de lui. Il le voulait parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, parce qu'il en avait besoin.

En proie à des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentées jusqu'alors, Sherlock se trouva incapable d'articuler un mot. Son esprit était assaillit par trop de pensées qu'il ne parvenait pas à ordonner. Pour la première de sa vie, son esprit ne parvenait pas à faire le tri. C'était perturbant et effrayant. Même pour lui, surtout pour lui.

Il aurait voulu répondre à John mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Devait-il s'excuser ? Il ne savait pas, il n'avait aucune notion de ce qu'il fallait dire dans un cas pareil. Jamais il n'avait eu à prendre en compte les sentiments d'autrui, même avec John. C'était toujours son ami qui s'adaptait à lui et non l'inverse.

_ John ! appela Elizabeth alors qu'elle montait les escaliers en courant.

Elle déboula et marqua un temps d'arrêt en remarquant l'expression figé du détective. Les yeux exorbités et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il semblait sur le point d'articuler quelque chose. Il n'émit pourtant aucun son.

Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à John, plus effrayant que jamais avec cette expression sévère plaqué sur le visage.

OK… Super ambiance, c'était bien la peine de faire des efforts pour éviter les disputes si dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné ils se tombaient dessus !

_ Euh… Oncle John, fit-elle d'une voix presque muette.

Si ça n'avait tenue qu'à elle, elle les aurait régler leurs comptes entre eux. Mais bon elle avait besoin d'eux pour le moment.

_ Y'a la mère d'Andréa Sikes qui voudrait vous parler… Elle est en bas, devant la porte.

_ La mère de… Andréa Sikes, c'est bien la victime qu'on a retrouvé hier ? questionna John, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

_ Apparemment c'est Lestrade qui l'a contacté pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Et il lui a aussi dit que Sherlock travaillait sur ce cas.

_ Et alors ? demanda John qui ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'elle leur voulait.

_ Elle veut parler à Sherlock.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut ?

_ Sais pas… mais elle est un peu hystérique d'après moi.

_ Tu m'étonnes, on vient de lui annoncer que sa fille est morte et pas dans les meilleurs conditions en plus.

_ Fais là monter, intervint Sherlock d'une voix neutre et monotone.

Bien que toujours perturbé par les mots que lui avait jetés John à la figure, il voyait là une merveilleuse occasion de se racheter. S'il montrait qu'il savait se montrer agréable alors peut-être que John ne lui en voudrait plus ?

L'ancien militaire lui jeta un drôle de regard. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Sherlock se mette à bouder tel un enfant, comme chaque fois qu'il lui faisait des reproches, voilà qu'il voulait accueillir une parfaite étrangère chez eux ? Un membre de la famille d'une victime qui était très certainement venue dans l'espoir de trouver une oreille compatissante ? C'était plus qu'étrange, voir totalement dérangeant.

_ Sherlock, appela Lizzie alors qu'elle revenait, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année sur les talons. Je te présente Mme Sikes.

Le détective se leva et se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante après s'être composé une mine de circonstance.

_ Madame, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je vous présente mon ami et collaborateur, le docteur Watson.

Celui fit un vague salut de la tête en direction de leur invité. Toute son attention était dirigé vers Sherlock : à quoi était-il en train de jouer ? Bon sang, il ne l'avait jamais vue s'adresser de façon aussi poli à quelqu'un.

_ Je vous présente toutes nos condoléances pour votre fille, ajouta Sherlock d'une voix triste parfaitement simulé.

Et alors que John commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur l'état mentale de son ami (Sherlock, gentil ? non il y avait forcément un problème quelque part) Lizzie de son côté fut littéralement bluffé par les talents d'acteurs de son désormais héro.

_ Merci, monsieur Holmes. Je suis désolé de vous déranger de cette façon.

_ Je vous en prie, interrompit Sherlock en souriant. Ce n'est rien. Lizzie tu peux nous préparer un thé s'il te plait ?

_ Euh oui, répondit l'adolescente.

# Et voilà qu'il était prévenant maintenant ! s'exclama intérieurement John. S'en était presque effrayant… #

_ Merci monsieur Holmes, articula difficilement la femme d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop pleurer certainement. C'est très gentil à vous…

_ Non, vraiment ce n'est rien.

# Sherlock, gentil, prévenant, attentionné… Tout ça dans la même phrase et en même pas une minute ! Son ami venait de subir un lavage de cerveau expresse ou quoi ? #

_ Dites-moi plus tôt ce qui vous amène. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une visite de votre part.

# Ou bien il venait tout juste de développer une sorte de maladie mentale qui rendait gentil? #

_ Je me doute et je ne resterais pas longtemps. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail alors je ne compte pas m'attarder. Je voulais juste… c'est difficile de vous en parler…

_ Prenez votre temps, offrit Sherlock d'une voix empreinte de tant d'attention que Lizzie faillit en lâcher le plateau qu'elle tenait pourtant à deux mains.

# Ou alors c'est Mycroft qui lui avait implanté une sorte de puce électronique dans son cortex cérébrale pour le commander à distance…c'était possible ça, avec les nouvelles technologies. #

_ Je voulais juste vous remercier. Vous savez, d'enquêter sur cette affaire. Je connais votre réputation vous savez. Mes deux fils n'ont que votre mots à la bouche en ce moemnt. Il parait que vous êtes le meilleure détective de tout le pays.

_ C'est exagéré, interrompit Sherlock en faisant mine d'être gêné.

# Les extraterrestres ! Ils avaient enlevé le vrai Sherlock pour le remplacer par un imposteur. #

_ Enfin, reprit la mère de la victime, je sais que ma fille n'est… n'était pas la préoccupation principale de ma police jusqu'à maintenant. Alors je vous suis reconnaissante, vraiment, de tout ce que vous faite pour elle. Croyez bien qu'elle le mérite et qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Elle était juste un peu perdue.

_ Je comprends

#...#

_ Merci de m'avoir écouté, monsieur Holmes, déclara Mme Sikes en se relevant et sortant John de ses pensées par la même occasion. Je pense que je vous ai fait perdre assez de temps, alors je vais vous laisser. J'espère que vous arrêterez l'homme qui a fait ça !

John regarda son ami reconduire leur invité vers la sortie, toujours aussi éberlué par son comportement pour le moins surprenant…

_ C'était carrément flippant, fit Elizabeth le regard toujours fixé sur la porte d'entrée par laquelle Sherlock venait de disparaitre.

_ Je ne te la fais pas dire, répondit son oncle en fronçant les sourcils.

.

_**23h04**_

_ Elizabeth, tu ferais bien d'aller dormir maintenant. Je sais que c'est les vacances, reprit John en voyant sa nièce prête à protester, mais si tu veux être en forme demain tu as besoin de repos.

_ En forme ? Pour quoi faire ? Tu as prévu quelque chose ? questionna l'adolescente, très intéressée.

_ Peut-être, admit John en souriant. Mais je ne te dirais rien. Alors au lit maintenant !

La jeune fille fit la moue un instant mais se laissa convaincre assez facilement. Si son oncle avait prévu une sortie pour demain alors elle ne voulait pas le faire changer d'avis. Après un dernier au revoir elle monta les escaliers, laissant John seul dans le salon désormais silencieux.

Il savoura cet instant de calme avant de se décider à bouger. Il avait encore une chose à faire avant de se coucher : discuter avec Sherlock.

Son ami s'était conduit de façon très étrange depuis la visite de Madame Sikes, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'avait fait aucune réflexion désagréable, il avait diners avec eux, ce qui n'arrivait jamais même lorsqu'il n'était pas sur une affaire, et pour pousser encore plus loin il s'était laissé détourné de son objectif (à savoir résoudre le meurtre d'Andréa et de toutes les autres) par Elizabeth. Il avait répondu aux questions de la jeune fille sans rechigner bien que John eut surpris à plusieurs reprises quelques regards exaspéré.

Quoiqu'il en soit, John se doutait bien que quelques chose n'allait pas. Le comportement de son colocataire, quoique qu'agréablement reposant, n'avait rien de naturel. Et vu l'esprit plus que tortueux de Sherlock il ne fallait pas prendre ce changement à la légère, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser ou espérer, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre du détective, bien décidé à résoudre le mystère.

_ Sherlock, appela-t-il une fois rendu devant la porte.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que son ami ne l'invite à entrer.

Ouvrant la porte avec hésitation, incertain de ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté (dans cet espace uniquement réservé au génie il fallait s'attendre à tout et être prêt au repliement à tout moment).

Sherlock était allongé sur le lit, entouré de tout un bric à brac que John aurait eu bien du mal à identifier. Son regard fut néanmoins attiré par la feuille que le détective tenait dans la main : le rapport d'autopsie d'Andréa Sikes. Il fut tenté de lui demander ce qu'il avait appris mais se contraint à ne pas le faire. S'il s'embarquait là-dedans maintenant il était sûr de ne pas s'en tirer avant les premières heures du matin.

Hésitant un instant sur la conduite à tenir étant donné que son ami restait désespérément immobile, John finit par s'assoir sur le bord du lit, près de la hanche droite de son occupant.

_ Sherlock ?

_ J'écoute, répondit celui-ci sans même ouvrir les yeux.

_ Il faut que l'on parle… sérieusement.

Aussitôt le plus jeune se redressa et fixa son regard sur lui. Il le regarda pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité avant de se détourné, un air résigné plaqué sur le visage.

Attendez, résigné ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Tu vas partir n'est-ce pas ? questionna Sherlock bien qu'il n'attende pas véritablement de réponse.

Il savait déjà ce que John avait à lui dire. Il savait déjà que son comportement envers Elizabeth cet après-midi, et même ces deux derniers jours, était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. La bourde de trop à supporter pour John, celle qui le ferait le quitter définitivement.

Il avait bien essayé de se rattraper tout l'après-midi mais il fallait bien avouer que dans ce genre de situation c'était lui l'idiot, contrairement à d'habitude. Il ne savait pas y faire avec les sentiments, simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais prêté attention à ces choses-là. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Ca le concerné tellement peu… Sauf aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il aurait aimé savoir quoi faire, quoi dire. Pour le retenir, l'empêcher de partir.

Et même il aurait aimé pouvoir se dire que le départ de John était finalement une bonne chose. Qu'une fois seul il pourrait retrouver sa vie, celle qu'il s'était construit seul. Celle d'avant John.

Mais il ne voulait plus de cette vie. Plus maintenant qu'il apprenait enfin ce que c'était que de tenir à quelqu'un.

_ Partir ? questionna John, dérouté par les paroles de son ami.

Qui avait parlé de partir ? Et pour aller où ?

_ Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? rétorqua Sherlock, énervé de voir que John prenait un malin plaisir à faire trainer les choses mais sans toutefois chercher à s'écarter du corps de cet homme qui le perturbait tant.

_ Je t'avais dit que ça arriverait un jour, reprit-il. Même si tu m'avais assuré le contraire, je savais qu'n jour tu ne me supporterais plus. J'ai essayé de me rattraper tu sais ? J'ai vraiment essayé mais…

_ Attends, attends ! Mais de quoi tu parles ? Sherlock je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller, d'accord ? Je ne vais nulle part. Je reste avec toi, répéta-t-il encore pour être sûr que Sherlock le comprenne bien.

_ Tu restes ? Mais je croyais que… Si tu n'es pas venu m'anoncer ton départ de quoi veux-tu me parler alors ? demanda le géni de la déduction qui pour le coup ne parvenait plus à déduir quoi que ce soit.

Vraiment son cerveau était trop embrouillé en ce moment. A chaque fois que John était concerné il n'arrivait plus à rien. C'était perturbant, énervant. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Mais si ça voulait dire que John restait avec lui comme il venait de l'affirmer alors il voulait bien que ça continu …un peu…

_ Oh ça, c'était au sujet de ton comportement pltôt étrange de cet après-midi.

_ Etrange ? questionna Sherlock en françant les sourcils. Je n'ai rien fait d'étrange…

_ Oh que si ! le contre dit John en riant.

Et Sherlock se sentit profondément soulager de le voir d'aussi bonne humeur, parce qu'en effet il ne semblait plus lui en vouloir. Il n'agissait pas comme quelqu'un prêt à partir. Il était juste lui et c'était foutrement bon de l'avoir à ses côté. Et c'était aussi foutrement perturbant de se sentir aussi bien quand la chaleur de son aîné, plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait pensé au début, l'enrobait de cette façon.

_ Sherlock, tu t'es montré aimable et accueillant avec une parfaite étrangère. Avec la mère d'une victime à moitier en pleur dans ton salon ! Tu as mangé avec Elizabeth et moi sans que j'ai à te forcer et tu as passer plus de temps à discuter avec un ado bornée plutôt que de travailler sur ton affaire en cour… Alors excuse-moi mais tu as eu un comportement très bizarre. Ca ne te ressemble absolument d'être aussi gentil et complaisant avec tout le monde.

_ C'est toi qui t'es enervé en me disant qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'être désagréable ! rétorqua Sherlock quelque peu surpris.

_ Quoi ? Attends tu veux dire que tout ça c'est parce que je me suis énervé tout à l'heure à propos d'Elizabeth et de ta remarque stupide sur Harry ? s'exclama John, surpris.

Agréablement surpris en fait. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru Sherlock capable de changer à tel point pour qu'il le pardonne. Habituellement il pouvait bien crier tant qu'il voulait ça n'avait absolument aucune conséquence.

_ Tu étais plus qu'énervé, fit remarquer le plus jeune avec une petite moue plaqué sur le visage.

Et il était tellement adorable que John ne se retint qu'à grand peine de fondre sur lui et de 'embrasser comme un affamé. Il en avait tellement envie… Comment un homme aussi insupportable et intelligent que Sherlock pouvait être si désirable, attendrissant et irrésistiblement idiot ?

Mais il ne devait pas oublier pourquoi il était là. Il était là pour lui dire de ne jamais recommencer à se comporter de cette façon. Parce qu'en fait…

_ C'était absolument flippant, lâcha-t-il d'un coup. Vraiment Sherlock, même Elizabeth me l'a dit. Etre gentil comme tu l'as été cet après-midi… ça n'est tout simplement pas toi ! Toi tu es sarcastique, imbuvable, tétu, vraiment casse pied lorsqu'il s'agit de faire faire autre chise que résoudre une enqête criminel. Et je ne te parle même pas des jours où tu t'ennuis… Mais c'est comme ça qu'on te veux Sherlock. Juste comme tu es. Ne changes rien.

_ Mais c'est toi qui…, commença le détective perdu face au raisonnement de son ami.

C'était bien John qui lui avait demandé de changer non ? C'est lui qui l'avait lui avait dit de ne plus se comporter de cette façon…Alors pourquoi maintenant il disait tout à fait l'inverse ?

_ Sherlock… je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu sois si désagréable avec Elizabeth, c'est tout. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te transformer en parfait gentleman. Essaye de te mettre dans ma situation. Si quelqu'un que tu apprécies vraiment…

_ Toi, répondit brusquement Sherlock en le regardant dans les yeux, le transperçant presque de son regard tellement limpide et franc, direct.

_ Moi, si tu veux, admis John troublé mais profondément heureux de cette révélation aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Alors imagines qu'une personne me fasse une quelconque réflexion blessante, qui me ferait du mal… Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

_ Je lui ferais payé, répondit aussitôt Sherlock les yeux brulant de hargne à la simple idée que quelqu'un puisse s'en prendre à John.

Son regard tellement passionné réchauffa le cœur quelque peu meurtris de son ami. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Sherlock montrait enfin à quel point il était attaché à lui. Et rien que pour ces quelques secondes de bonheur il pouvait bien encore sacrifier quelques années de sa vie à attendre que Sherlock l'accepte comme quelqu'un de plus important qu'un ami.

_ C'est… c'est le même principe, articula-t-il difficilement.

_ Je comprends, répondit le détective.

Et en effet, il comprenait. Il comprenait que John ait voulut protéger cette gamine qui était si chère à son cœur.

_ Mais le fait que je veuille protéger Elizabeth ne veut pas dire que je veux te voire changer du tout au tout. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit, non ? Que je t'aimais, et que tout ce que je voulais c'était rester avec toi, juste avec toi. Et là je parle bien du Sherlock insupportable et butté qui me sert de colocataire depuis presque un an maintenant.

Face à cet aveu plus qu'innatendue, Sherlock se retrouva une nouvelle impuissant. Et la suestion qu'il se posait atnt ces jours-ci qu'elle en devenait quasiment insuportable : que devait-il faire ?

_ John… je ne sais pas… Enfin je ne suis pas habitué à…

_ Je sais Sherlock, le rassura son aîné en s'approchant un peu plus de lui. Je sais et je ne te demande rien.

_ Ce n'est pas…le problème. C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce je dois faire quand tu me dis des choses comme ça. Tu es sans doute la première personne à me dire ces mots, dans une situation pareille je veux dire. Alors si tu pouvais…m'expliquer ce que je suis censé dire ou faire, je crois que ça m'aiderais vraiment. Et que peut-être je pourrais réfléchir de façon plus ordonné après-ça.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire, Sherlock. Tu dois décider toi-même. Je t'aime et quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras jamais changer ça. Alors… fais ce que tu as envie d'accord ? Juste ce que tu as envie. Ne te force à rien…

Sherlock le détailla un instant du regard, frustré que John ne lui donne aucune indication la marche à suivre dans une situation pareille. Parce qu'il ne savait pas. Il se faisait l'effet de n'être qu'un enfant ignorant et stupide et il avait horreur de ça.

Voyant son mécontentement et sa frustration, John se décida à le guider plus avant. Sans l'influencer parce qu'il ne voulait pas son ami ait à regretter plus tard ce qu'il ferait dans les minutes à venir, si jamais il faisait quelque chose.

_ Parles moi, reprit-il alors. Dis-moi comment tu te sens…

_ Je suis troublé…affreusement troublé. Tout est mélangé dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir comme d'habitude. C'est bizarre…et en même temps ça ne me gêne pas. Parce que je suis bien aussi.

_ Bien comment ?

_ Juste bien. Tu es là et ça me fait du bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime quand tu es proche de moi. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant mais plus tu t'approches de moi et mieux je me sens.

_ Est-ce que tu aimerais… me toucher ? demanda John alors que sa gorge commençait à sécher.

Il était tellement proche de Sherlock, quelques centimètres à peine…

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit ce dernier, plus troublé encore par cette possibilité.

_ Alors essais, chuchota John, tendu comme un arc.

Le détective se crispa un peu, incertain. Mais finalement la tentation prit le dessus. Il leva sa main doucement, elle tremblait presque, pour la porter au visage de son ami. Frôlant sa joue, son nez, ses paupières alors qu'il fermait doucement les yeux et que sa respiration semblait s'être accéléré. Et pour finir ses lèvres, douces, chaudes. Il les caressa du bout des doigts, hésitant.

Et puis John porta sa propre main au visage du détective pour rendre la caresse et lui faire sentir, lui apprendre.

L'instant était calme et silencieux. Ils étaient plongés dans une pénombre rassurante.

Et John n'était plus aussi tendu. Alors que les mains de Sherlock parcouraient son visage, caressaient sa nuque et s'enfouissaient dans ses cheveux, il était plus serein que jamais. Lui qui pensait craquer au premier effleurement et faire sien cet homme qui avait mis sa patience à si rude épreuve… Et pourtant il n'en avait plus si envie que ça.

Parce que Sherlock était là devant lui, et qu'il le sentait trembler sous ses doigts.

Leurs caresses étaient tellement douces, plus doux que tout ce qu'il avait pu gouter jusqu'à maintenant. Et c'était juste bon, c'était juste parfait.

_ John, appela son ami dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Il l'appelait parce qu'il voulait plus, parce que ces frôlement même s'ils étaient meilleurs que tout ce à quoi il avait gouté jusqu'à maintenant, n'étaient plus suffisant.

Sherlock vit son compagnon sourire un peu, il le sentit s'approcher de son corps et passer un bras autour de sa taille pour le tenir plus fermement contre lui. Il devina ses lèvres contre son coup, derrière son oreille, le long de sa mâchoire… si près, si près de ses lèvres…

Impatient Sherlock se décida à prendre un peu les choses en main. D'une certaine façon il venait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire. John lui avait donné les clés pour interpréter ses sensations trop intenses qui parcouraient son corps.

Il voulait plus.

Il allait prendre plus.

Mais avant qu'il puisse aller plus avant dans ses actions, un bruit sourd retentit dans la chambre. Perturbé les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard avant que John ne lève les yeux au plafond, semblant comprendre ce qui se passait :

_ Elizabeth, souffla-t-il, inquiet.

La chambre qui était normalement la sienne et qu'Elizabeth occupait aujourd'hui se trouvait juste au-dessus de leur tête. Et le bruit venait de là.

Toujours serré l'un contre l'autre, ils échangèrent un regard incertain avant que John ne se décide à prendre la parole :

_ Il faut que j'aille voir, expliqua-t-il tout en essayant de se convaincre lui-même de bouger.

Il était tellement bien contre le corps mince et svelte de son ami, de son presque amant.

Et Sherlock lui-même était plus que réticent à l'idée de le laisser filer. Toutes ces sensations nouvelles étaient vraiment agréables et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

D'un autre côté, il se rappelait très bien la façon dont John lui avait reproché cet après-midi de ne pas faire assez attention à Elizabeth. Mieux valait ne pas refaire une gaffe similaire en essayant de le retenir. Et puis ils pourraient certainement reprendre plus tard…

_ Vas-y, répondit-il donc.

_ Merci, fit John en se relevant.

Et avant de sortir de la pièce il se pencha doucement vers son cadet et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur son front. Ça n'était pas vraiment le baisé qu'il aurait souhaité lui donner mais au moins il pouvait sentir le gout de sa peau sur ses lèvres.

Il sorti finalement de la chambre, laissant derrière lui un détective troublé mais heureux.

John inspira à fond un grand coup pour se calmer. Il avait été si proche du but… Mais finalement ça ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Pas encore. Mais il sentait que ça viendrait, bientôt.

Rapidement il se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre. Le bruit sourd qu'il avait entendu ressemblait trop au son d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer.

Un peu inquiet tout de même il frappa à la porte d'Elizabeth.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, si ce n'est le son étouffé de ce qui semblait être des reniflements. Définitivement inquiet pour le coup il entrouvrit doucement la porte.

Sur le lit, assise en tailleur, se trouvé sa nièce. Elle serrait son oreiller contre sa poitrine, tel une boue de sauvetage et ses frêles épaules tremblaient par à-coup : elle pleurait.

John se décida rapidement à entrer, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser sa Lizzie dans un état pareil.

_ Elizabeth ?

Le jeune fille releva brusquement la tête, surprise. Apparemment elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

_ Oncle John, fit-elle d'une voix pleine de sanglot qu'elle avait du mal à contenir.

Celui-ci la rejoignit rapidement sur le lit pour l'attirer contre lui, dans une étreinte qu'il espérait rassurante. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre dans une telle n'était pas comme s'il était habitué à gérer ce genre de chose.

Il sentit Elizabeth se crispait dans un premier temps avant d'accepter ce réconfort qui lui était offert et de se fondre contre le corps si fort de celui qu'elle considérait comme son père. Pendant quelques instant aucun bruit ne vint troubler ce moment.

Et John se décida à prendre la parole :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ma grande ? J'ai entendu un bruit qui venait d'ici. Tu t'es blessé ?

_ Non, répondit l'adolescente en s'essuyant les yeux avec les manches de son pull. J'ai fait un cauchemar, je crois. Et je suis tombé du lui. C'est stupide. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

_ Pas de ça avec moi, Lizzie. Je pratique Sherlock depuis bien trop longtemps pour que tu puisses me cacher quelque chose. Tu me dis que tu ne t'es pas fait mal, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurs ?

_ Je ne pleure pas ! s'offusqua Elizabeth.

_ Oh si, je t'assure que si. Les vraies chutes du Niagara, même ! se moqua son oncle en la ramenant contre lui. Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

_ C'est rien… juste ce cauchemar. Je le fait souvent. C'est pas grave.

Mais ses yeux pleins de larmes retenues disaient exactement le contraire à John et c'est pour cette raison qu'il insista encore :

_ Racontes-moi. Ça peut te faire du bien. Tu ne dois pas tout garder pour toi, tu sais ? Je suis là pour ça, pour t'écouter et t'aider à résoudre tes problèmes. Et aussi céder aux moindre de tes caprices puisque c'est mon rôle de gentil oncle de te gâter plus que tu n'en as besoin.

Elizabeth se mit à rire discrètement, rassurer en fait par la simple présence de son aîné.

_ C'est toujours le même rêve, commença-t-elle après cela. Je suis dans mon lit, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me réveille. Il y une odeur bizarre dans ma chambre. Au début je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive mais je ne me sens pas bien, comme observé, tu vois ? C'est après que je la voie…

_ Qui ? demanda doucement John en resserrant son étreinte car il se doute que c'était cette partie que le jeune fille rechignait à raconter.

Quoi de plus normale ? Chacun ces propres démons, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est maman. Elle est au bout de mon lit et elle me regarde. Elle me fixe. J'essaye de lui parler mais elle ne me répond pas. Elle reste juste là à me regarder. Et ces yeux…ils me font peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur d'elle dans ce rêve. Elle est tellement immobile, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut !

_ Chut, l'apaisa John en lui frottant le dos bien qu'il soit lui-même troublé par ce rêve.

Comment en arrive-t-on au point d'avoir peur de sa propre mère ?

_ Lizzie, regarde-moi. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, juste un rêve. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Je suis là, et Sherlock est là. Ta mère non, elle est loin d'ici. C'est juste un rêve.

_ Je sais qu'elle n'est pas là… Mais quand je suis à la maison avec elle. Je sais qu'elle est dans la pièce juste à côté. Et qu'il n'y a rien personne d'autre avec nous. Il y a des nuits où je n'arrive même pas à m'endormir tellement j'ai peur qu'elle vienne.

John ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que ça devait être que de vivre près du monstre que l'on craint le plus. Il se doutait que jamais Harry ne ferait de mal à sa fille, pas physiquement du moins. Mais une peur est une chose qu'il est bien difficile de contrôler, et encore plus pour une adolescente de quatorze ans.

_ Merci, oncle John. Tu sais je crois que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me console comme ça depuis un bout de temps.

_ A ton service ma grande. Je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour ça.

Il la berça un moment, le temps pour elle de reprendre complètement ses esprits et de se calmer définitivement. Une fois ceci fait elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

_ Je suis vraiment contente d'âtre venue. Vraiment, vraiment. Ça me fait du bien parce que je n'ai pas à me soucier de savoir où est maman, ni de ce qu'elle fait. Ça fait du bien ! Et puis tu m'as manqué pendant tout ce temps. Sans oublier Sherlock. Il est géniale, même s'il est bizarre aussi… Vous allez bien ensemble, ajouta-t-elle après un petit temps de pose.

John avala son air de travers (si, si je vous jure que c'est possible) et faillit s'étouffer en entendant ces quatre petits mots. Il mit un certain temps à reprendre sa respiration. Une fois ceci fait il darda un regard totalement halluciné vers sa nièce :

_ Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? questionna-t-il bien que sa voix soit toujours un peu éraillé.

_ Ouais, c'est ça ! Fais comme si de rien été. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu le regardes ? C'est flagrant, tu le bouffe des yeux à longueur de journée !

John, pour la première fois depuis bien années, sentit ses joues chauffer et rougir. Il n'avait absolument aucun problème avec sa sexualité, vraiment. Mais de là à ce que sa nièce de quatorze vienne lui en parler aussi librement et sans complexe il y avait des limites à tout !

_ Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose ? S'il-te-plait ?

_ Mmmmh, si tu veux ! Mais ça n'empêche que j'ai raison ! Alors de quoi tu veux parler ? Puisqu'on ne peut pas parler de Sherlock…

John fut tenter de lui dire que ça n'était pas vraiment l'heure de parler mais plutôt de dormir (ou d'aller câliner un certain détective consultant, au choix et d'ailleurs le choix était vite fait) mais il devina rapidement que sa nièce ne pourrait très certainement pas trouver le sommeil avant un certain temps. Et il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule ici après le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire.

Alors effectivement, autant discuter et s'occuper l'esprit plutôt que de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Eh bien je ne sais pas moi. Pourquoi pas de toi ? A part mon blog et Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vue tu étais encore dans ta phase Barbie et petit poney magique. Ta chambre en était remplie !

_ Oh, c'est méchant de rappeler un truc comme ça ! Heureusement j'ai refait je papier peint de ma chambre. Sérieusement, le rose ? Je crois que j'en ai assez bouffé pour toute la vie ! Non maintenant, j'avoue je suis beaucoup plus branché Polar et tout ça. Et aussi le cinéma ! Je suis ce que l'on pourrait appeler une cinéphile accomplie !

_ Et fier de l'être à ce que je vois.

_ Tout à fait ! Très fier. Avec les copains on a même tourné un court métrage pour un concours. On est arrivé deuxième. Mais c'était vraiment génial à faire ! Je crois que ça me plairait de travailler dans ce milieu-là.

_ Tu veux dire être actrice ?

_ Non, non, je veux dire être derrière la caméra tu vois ? Pas devant. Plus quelque chose comme metteur en scène, ce genre de chose. Ça me plairait vraiment.

_ Tu sais qu'il y a une école de cinéma à Londres ? Elle est plutôt bien réputée d'ailleurs, enfin de ce que j'en sais…

_ La London international Film School… Je sais, je me suis déjà renseigner pour savoir quels étaient les critères d'entrée…

La phrase resta en suspend un instant avant que John ne comprenne qu'il y avait un « mais ». Il fit par de à Elizabeth de sa déduction et elle lui répondit :

_ Mais c'est vraiment très loin de la maison. Je ne peux pas laisser maman toute seule, comme ça. Je veux dire, une semaine pour venir chez toi c'est OK. Mais toute l'année ? Parce que je sais qu'il faut obligatoirement être à l'internat pour suivre les cours. Et de toute manière je me vois mal faire l'aller-retour entre Londres et la maison tous les jours. Alors bon, je trouverais sans doute autre chose.

John aurait voulu lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas à se soucier de ce dont sa mère avait besoin dans cette histoire. Que seul son avenir comptait. Mais en la voyant fermer les yeux et se blottir contre lui alors que le sommeil semblait la rattrapait, il se dit que cette conversation pouvait bien être reporté à plus tard.

Ils auraient d'autres occasions d'en reparler plus sérieusement. Et lui-même devrait très certainement avoir une autre conversation avec Harry, au vu de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Enfin pour le moment, ce dit-il en caressant les cheveux de sa nièce comme seul un père sait le faire, ses plans pour demain pouvaient bien être modifier un peu. Cette histoire de cinéma lui avait donné une nouvelle idée.

Elizabeth allait adorer.

Constatant que cette dernière n'était pas décidée à le lâcher, même dans son sommeil, il s'installa plus confortablement. Il aurait surement quelques courbature demain matin mais pas beaucoup plus que s'il avait dormi sur le canapé.

Aaaah et dire qu'il était passé si près de finir sa nuit dans le lit de Sherlock, avec ce même Sherlock… C'était bien dommage, mais il se promettait d'arranger rapidement les choses.

De toute manière il était décidé à ne plus passer une seule nuit dans le canapé trop inconfortable du salon (c'était à se demander comment Sherlock pouvait y passer tant de temps sans souffrir d'affreuses courbatures) alors son génie personnel allait bien être obligé de l'accueillir entre ses draps.


	4. Chapitre 4

.

.

_Mercredi : La famille je vous jure !_

_._

_._

_ Elizabeth ! appela John en retenant sa nièce par la manche avant qu'elle ne disparaisse définitivement hors de sa vue pour les prochaines heures.

_ Quoi ?! Aller oncle John, dépêches-toi ! Déjà que tu m'as fait attendre ce matin parce que tu as mis trois heure à te préparer… On y est maintenant, laisses moi en profiter ! se plaignit l'adolescente en trépignant d'impatience.

_ Premièrement je n'ai pas mis trois heures à me préparer, si c'est ce que tu crois tu as de sérieux problème avec ton horloge interne. Ensuite je veux juste te dire que tu as deux heures, compris ? Pas une minute de plus. On se retrouve ici à onze heures, et ce n'est pas négociable, prévint-il encore en la voyant sur le point de protester. Je ne veux pas laisser Sherlock seul trop longtemps…

_ Une vraie mère poule, se moqua Lizzie. Et tu oses me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous ? Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

_ Peu importe ! Là tout de suite maintenant ce que je veux entendre c'est ta promesse de me rejoindre ici dans deux heures et de ne pas partir dans je ne sais quel délire qui te ferait perdre la notion du temps, ok ?

L'adolescente s'éloigna en riant :

_ Si vraiment tu ne voulais pas que je m'éternise quelque part alors ce n'est pas ici qu'il fallait m'emmener !

Et elle disparut. Sans rien dire de plus, évidement. Quelle idée il avait eu de l'amener ici ? Au London Museum Film. Elle, une cinéphile pas tout à fait seule dans sa tête, dont le héros n'était autre que Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant de son état et encore plus atteint qu'elle ? Il serait heureux s'il la retrouvait avant la fin de l'année…

Et lui qu'allait-il faire pendant ce temps ? Maintenant qu'il avait payé deux places pour ce foutu musée ? Bien obligé d'y entrer et de faire un effort pour le visiter… Bonjours la sortie en famille ! Enfin il n'allait pas en vouloir à Elizabeth, après tout c'était son idée de la laisser seule un moment dans cet endroit de malheur où il était sûr qu'elle trouverait à s'occuper. Depuis trois jours elle n'avait fait que les suivre, lui ou Sherlock, dans leurs activités sans jamais rien demander. Elle avait bien le droit de prendre du temps pour elle.

Alors en fin de compte il était plutôt content de son idée. Même s'il aurait préféré se retrouver seul avec Sherlock, histoire de faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Dire qu'il avait été si près du but ! Si prêt de devenir enfin l'amant, le compagnon de Sherlock plutôt que son seul ami!

Enfin, il serait encore temps ce soir de remédier à tout ça En espérant que rien ne vienne les interrompre cette fois…

Résigné, le médecin entra plus avant dans le hall, croisant sur son chemin le squelette du dinosaure qui avait servi dans la série de film « la nuit au musée ». Impressionnant si l'on aimait les vieux os, ce qui était loin d'être son cas.

Quelques pas de plus et il découvrit les originaux sabres laser de Luc Skywalker et de princesse Leia. Génial ! Malheureusement pour lui il était loin d'être passionner par cette série et par le fantastique ou la science-fiction en général. Il vivait déjà bien assez catastrophes dans la réalité. Pas besoin d'en inventer de nouvelles.

Il passa sans grand intérêt devant quelques vitrines exposant les costumes originaux de supers Héros, tel que Superman ou Batman. Les collants, très peu pour lui.

C'est avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme qu'il explora la mini-salle de cinéma consacré à Charlie Chaplin. Enfin un artiste digne de ce nom… Et il fut agréablement surpris de trouver sa nièce dans cette même salle, absorbé par le film projeté. Au moins elle avait bon goût. Lui qui s'attendait à la voir s'extasier devant les accessoires de films beaucoup plus récents. Il prit place sur un vieux siège de cuir (apparemment les responsable du musée avaient tenu à faire une parfaite reproduction des vielles salles de cinéma) assez loin de Lizzie pour ne pas la déranger. Et aussi pour éviter qu'elle ne se mette à lui raconter en long en large et en travers tel ou tel film. Il n'avait rien contre le fait de discuter avec elle de sa passion, mais depuis ce matin qu'il lui avait annoncé leur destination, elle ne parlait que de ça. Ses oreilles et son cerveau avaient besoin de repos et de silence.

Il passa quelques agréables minutes à regarder le film avant qu'une étrange sensation ne vienne le perturber. Comme s'il était épié, surveillé. Il jeta un regard discret autour de lui mais rien de concret ne retint son attention. Il n'y avait qu'un homme, assis quelques rang derrière, qui était entré un peu après lui. Mais rien ne permettait d'assurer que c'était cet étranger qui l'observait.

Et puis il pensa à Mycroft. Le frère de Sherlock avait sans doute été mis au courant de la présence de Lizzie et avait renforcé la sécurité. A savoir si c'était parce qu'il se méfiait de sa nièce ou s'il voulait juste assurer sa sécurité ? Peut-être les deux ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais il allait encore devoir lui dire un mot. Parce qu'il en avait plus que marre de se sentir surveiller à chaque fois qu'il mettait le nez dehors. Encore que l'aîné des Holmes devait aussi être parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passait dans l'appartement et pas seulement à l'extérieure. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas mis de caméras dans la chambre même de Sherlock, ou que ce dernier ait été assez malin pour la désactiver. Sinon il était bon pour recevoir un sermon plus que désagréable de la part du gouvernement britannique au sujet de la vie affective de Sherlock Holmes, un présumé sociopathe et autoproclamé détective consultant.

Mais il ne fallait pas trop espérer quand même. Et peut-être que c'était pour cette raison qu'il le faisait surveiller. Pour être sûr qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Sherlock, qu'il ne le tromperait pas. Bien qu'il fût plus que certain que Sherlock découvrirait la supercherie avant même qu'il n'ait commis la moindre faute.

Il espérait en tout cas que Mycroft ne pousserait pas les choses trop loin. Il était peut-être patient et plutôt accommodant lorsqu'il s'agissait de traiter avec l'aîné des Holmes, mais il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin. Il tenait à sa liberté. Pas question que des gros bras le suivent plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà.

Le film se termina alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ses pensées. L'homme derrière lui quitta rapidement la pièce au contraire de Lizzie qui semblait prête à regarder une nouvelle fois le film. John décida de rester lui aussi. C'était surement l'endroit le plus confortable du musée alors autant en profiter. S'il devait attendre sa nièce pendant encore une heure alors autant le faire en étant bien installer.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard il se décida à rejoindre le hall. Avec un peu de chance Elizabeth le rejoindrait plus tôt que prévue… On pouvait toujours rêver.

A onze heures pile l'adolescente pointa le bout son nez, avançant vers son oncle presque à reculons. Arrivée près de lui, elle lui lança un regard larmoyant et plein d'étoile, un peu trop surfait selon lui :

_ Oncle John… encore cinq minutes, s'il te plait ! Allez, juste cinq, tu vois soixante seconde multiplié par cinq, c'est pas grand-chose…

_ Oui et après cinq minute ce sera dix et encore vingt. Et en jouant à ce jeu-là on est encore ici ce soir à l'heure de la fermeture. On rentre. En plus je suis sûr que tu as déjà fait trois fois le tour.

_ Et alors ?! s'insurgea Elizabeth en suivant son oncle vers la sortie.

John lui jeta un coup d'œil, partagé entre amusement et exaspération.

_ On reviendra, lui promit-il.

_ Avant que je reparte ?

_ Si tu veux.

_ Et on pourra emmener Sherlock cette fois ?

John s'imagina un instant avec Sherlock en train de se balader dans ce musée : coincé entre les commentaires sarcastiques de son compagnon (il était presque sûr que Sherlock déduirait en quelques instant que tel ou tel gadget sensé être l'originale n'était en fait qu'une grossière réplique) et le caractère excentrique de sa nièce, il aurait du mal à s'en sortir vivant. A moins qu'ils se fassent viré du bâtiment à peine entré à l'intérieure ? Alternative plus que probable.

Même s'il y avait certains avantages. Il s'imaginait déjà assis tout prêt de Sherlock, dans la vieille salle de cinéma plongée dans le noir. De quoi réaliser un certain nombre de ses fantasmes.

Enfin, encore fallait-il que Sherlock accepte finalement de sortir avec lui et qu'il daigne les suivre dans ce musée. Et si la première condition avait selon lui de bonne chance de se réaliser dans les prochains jours, il avait de gros doute en ce qui concernait la seconde.

_ Si tu arrives à le convaincre, finit-il par répondre tout en faisant signe à un taxi.

Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes. Mme Hudson était absente pour la journée, ce qui leur permis de monter à l'étage sans avoir à décliner une quelconque invitation… Pas que John n'apprécie les moments passés avec sa logeuse mais pour le moment Sherlock était sa priorité.

Maintenant qu'il avait accompli son devoir d'oncle envers Elizabeth, il était temps de redevenir le collègue et presque amant du détective. Parce qu'à n'en pas douté celui-ci devait avoir des choses à lui dire, avec le rapport d'autopsie qui lui était parvenu hier il avait certainement de nouvelles pistes à explorer. Et depuis quelques temps Sherlock n'arrivait plus aussi rapidement à ses conclusions si John était absent. Etrange mais véridique. L'ancien soldat était devenu son conducteur à idée. C'était parfois un simple mot, lancé un peu au hasard lors de ses maladroites tentatives d'observations, d'autres fois c'était seulement sa présence, le fait de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, de lui exposer ses idées, ses déductions, qui menait Sherlock à la solution.

Pour cette raison, John se devait d'être aussi présent que possible, de le suivre presque à chaque instant. En fait il avait l'impression de passer sa vie à suivre Sherlock et à l'écouter parler. Pas que ça le dérange plus que ça. Il adorait être près de Sherlock et l'écouter déblatérer à propos de telle ou telle affaire. Il était toujours aussi impressionné par ses déductions qu'au premier jour. Alors peut-être qu'il flattait un peu trop l'égo de son ami, mais il était tellement exceptionnel, tellement différent des autres et brillant qu'il n'avait jamais l'impression d'exagérer ses compliments. Et puis il était l'un des seuls à reconnaître son génie et le seul à lui faire part de son admiration. Alors il comptait bien continuer.

De toute façon, là où les autres ne voyaient en lui qu'un simple toutou, un animal de compagnie pour le « freak », lui se félicitait de la presque dépendance à laquelle Sherlock était soumis. Lui qui l'aimait depuis le premier jour, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de voir qu'il était essentiel à au bien-être du détective.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Sherlock avait passé la nuit entière à se repasser la scène du presque baisé dans son esprit. Il repensait aux sensations, aux sentiments qu'il avait éprouvait durant ce si bref instant. Et il se surprenait à vouloir que ça recommence. Lui qui avait toujours détesté ce genre de manifestation d'affection qui ne faisait que ralentir son travail, voilà qu'il était volontaire pour passer sa journée dans les bras de John.

Etrange et assez effrayant de voir à quel point cet homme, que certain auraient qualifié de banal, pouvait influencer son comportement. Et ça n'était pas seulement pour hier. Il se sentait presque nerveux quand John était avec lui sur une scène de crime. Parce qu'il craignait de pas être assez brillant pour lui, par il s'inquiétait de n'avoir rien à dire, de ne rien voir. De le décevoir, cet homme qui, il le savait, n'avait jamais douté de lui. Même lors de leur première affaire. Quand il avait tué un homme. Pour lui sauver la vie alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Et si ça n'était assurément pas le premier homme que John abattait de cette façon, la chose n'en restait pas moins symbolique. On ne prive pas un individu de sa vie sans avoir une bonne raison de le faire : pour sa propre survie, pour celle d'un être chère, pour se venger… A moins de n'être qu'un psychopathe sanguinaire qui n'aurait pas la lumière à tous les étages.

Moriarty était un assez bon exemple de cette dernière situation, décida Sherlock.

Enfin toujours est-il qu'avant de connaitre John il n'avait jamais douté de son génie, il n'avait jamais remis en cause son comportement. Et plus encore il se fichait de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser de lui. Maintenant c'était bien différent. Même s'il faisait souvent remarquer à John à quel point son intelligence était inférieure à le sienne il prenait toujours en compte les paroles de son colocataire. Que ce soit une critique ou un compliment, un conseil parfois. Bien sûr il ne changeait pas forcement quelque chose à son comportement ensuite, ce qui donnait à John l'impression qu'il ne l'écoutait même pas. Mais c'était bien le contraire en fait. Pour la première fois de sa vie Sherlock agissait (parfois) en fonction des attentes d'un autre être humain.

Effrayant donc.

La seule chose capable de le rassurer était le fait qu'il n'éprouvait jamais le besoin d'agir de la sorte avec une autre personne que son docteur personnel. Il détestait toujours autant les familles larmoyantes des victimes auxquelles il devait parfois se frotter durant une enquête. Il méprisait toujours autant Anderson et Donovan, qui en plus d'être sexuellement déséquilibré (et infidèle pour Anderson), étaient de véritables incapable dans leur vie professionnelle. Il n'éprouvait absolument pas le besoin de détromper Molly quant aux sentiments… amoureux qu'elle lui portait, après tout tant qu'elle avait de l'espoir elle se plié en quatre pour lui plaire et lui était donc très utile. Et même si il respectait plus ou moins Lestrade (moins que plus en fait), le seul autre humain sur Terre en dehors de John qui trouvait un minimum de grâce à ses yeux, il préférait encore s'arracher la langue que de lui offrir un quelconque remerciement.

Bref John était bien la seule personne à pouvoir l'influencer. Ce qui, lorsqu'on le savait de quoi il était capable, relevait déjà de l'exploit. Donc John était plus qu'un simple collègue, plus qu'un ami… Le commun des mortels aurait très certainement appelé ça un amoureux. Sherlock n'était pas le commun des mortel, que le vénérable Dieux des sciences de la déduction le préserve d'une telle catastrophe, alors John était son partenaire.

La définition de ce mot correspondait parfaitement à l'idée qu'il se faisait de leur relation : une personne associé à une autre, entretenant une relation dans le but d'accomplir une action (autrement dit contribuer à l'arrestation de meurtriers dans leur cas) ou bien une personne qui a des relations sexuelle et entretient une relation amoureuse avec une autre.

Pour la seconde partie ça n'était bien évidement pas effectif. Enfin pas encore. Parce qu'avec la scène de la veille, la déclaration de John selon laquelle il l'aimait (il avait des frissons rien que de repenser à ses mots : « je t'aime ») et ses propres sentiments, qui après analyse se révélaient définitivement être de l'affection (amour ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son vocabulaire après tout) et du désir. Bien qu'il ait eu du mal à identifier ce dernier car il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Il avait bien eu quelques relations sexuelles avec des femmes mais il n'en avait rien tiré de bien concluant. Et puis désirer un homme ne faisait clairement pas parti des standards que lui avait enseignés sa mère.

John allait devoir se charger d'à peu près tout dans ce domaine. Au début en tout cas. Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas si sûr de lui dans ce genre de relation. Et qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à John en ne sachant pas s'y prendre. L'ancien soldat devait avoir bien plus d'expérience que lui. Il avait lui-même avoué être bisexuelle. Preuve qu'il avait déjà expérimenté les deux options et que les deux l'avaient satisfait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne manqua pas pour autant le retour de John à leur appartement. Comment aurait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer alors qu'il l'attendait depuis son départ. Quel sottise d'aller visiter un musée aussi inintéressant que celui-ci. A n'en pas douter John s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort pendant près de deux heures. Il l'imaginait parfaitement tourner en rond dans les différentes salles d'expositions, soufflé d'agacement ou d'ennui selon l'heur qu'affichait sa montre, à laquelle il jetait de fréquents coup d'œil.

Bah, il commençait à envisager qu'une personne puisse se sacrifier pour apporter du plaisir à un être cher. Lui en serait probablement capable pour John. De temps en temps. Et à certaines conditions. Tout était question de compromis et de négociation.

_ Sherlock ? l'interpella John dans le but évident d'attirer son attention.

Si seulement il savait que depuis son entrée dans la pièce, et même avant, il était déjà l'objet de toutes ses pensées. Enfin presque toutes, car les détails de l'affaire en cour accaparaient aussi une partie de son cerveau. Et en parlant de ça…

_ John, la tamoxiphène fait bien parti d'un traitement près-natale non ? Et le dompéridone aussi ? La progéstérone ?

_ Euh oui, c'est ça pourquoi ? Tu as du nouveau ?

Pour toute réponse Sherlock lui tendit le rapport d'autopsie.

_ Anderson a retrouvé ces trois substances dans son corps ? Etrange, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

_ Qu'il les a enlevé, qu'il les a sevré, désintoxiqué, nourrit correctement, et qu'ensuite il les a mise enceinte, répondit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Et il les a tué… C'est… Quel genre de malade fait ce genre de chose ? C'est complètement dingue !

_ Psychopathe, commenta Lizzie qui avait assez de mal à encaisser la nouvelle.

_ Peut-être… ou peut-être pas, répondit le détective. Mais il est parfaitement inutile de déblatérer à propos de la santé mentale de cet homme. Posons-nous plutôt les questions importantes : que fait-il des bébés ?

John et Lizzie échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à ça. Et ils appréhendaient la réponse à cette question. Vu comment il traitait les mères il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

_ Il traite les mères comme des objets, expliqua Sherlock. Elles n'ont apparemment aucune importance pour lui. Dans le cas contraire il prendrait soin d'elles même après les avoir tué. Tous ces viols ont un but : avoir un enfant. L'autopsie révèle que la mort de ces filles remonte à quelques minutes à peine après la naissance de leur enfant. Donc ce sont les bébés qui l'intéressent.

_ Alors quoi, ce serait un genre de détraqué sexuel ? Un pédophile ? questionna Lizzie bien que cette simple idée lui fasse horreur.

_ C'est une idée, intervint John avant que Sherlock prenne la parole. Mais il est plus probable qu'il les revende sur le marché noir.

_ Le marché noir ?

_ C'est plus rapide qu'une adoption classique et ça ne laisse pas de trace. Aucun moyen de retrouver les parents biologique. Certains couples préfèrent cette solution, même si c'est plus cher évidement.

_ Mais comment tu sais qu'il les a vendu sur le marché noir plutôt que de les garder ?

Sherlock sourit, impatient de voir comment John était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Jusqu'à quel point son élève avait-il progressé ?

_ Etant donné le nombre de victime que l'on a déjà retrouvé, et les autres avec qui la police n'a pas encore fait le rapprochement, le meurtrier de ces femmes devrait avoir combien d'enfants au totale maintenant ? Une dizaine ? Certainement plus encore. C'est plutôt compliqué à gérer et ça éveille forcement les soupçons des voisins… Enfin, tu vois un peu le tableau ?

Lizzie hocha la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait.

_ Tu t'améliore, félicita Sherlock en souriant.

L'ancien soldat lui jeta un regard surpris : son colocataire était pour le moins avar question compliments. Alors il devait vraiment avoir fait d'immenses progrès pour qu'il le fasse remarquer. Et devant témoin en plus. Ou alors c'était à cause d'hier soir. Si un simple baisé avait de tels effets positifs sur l'humeur de Sherlock alors il voulait bien se prêter à l'exercice aussi souvent qu'il le faudrait. Il était même plus que prêt à donner d'avantage de sa personne. Pas qu'il ait besoin de motivation particulière étant donné la quantité astronomique de frustration qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers temps.

_ Ceci dit, tu as manqué de nombreux éléments complémentaires, ajouta Sherlock d'un ton quelque peu moqueur qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à John.

Evidement il ne fallait pas trop en attendre du détective.

_ Regardez plus attentivement les différentes victimes. Que remarquez-vous ? Quelque chose d'évident, qui vous saute aux yeux. Quelque chose que nous avons déjà remarqué mais qui prend maintenant un sens bien plus intéressant.

Lizzie se pencha sur la table basse où les portraits de toutes les filles étaient étalés. Le silence s'installa un moment, faisant souffler d'impatience Sherlock qui se retenait visiblement de déballer son sac et de démontrer à quel point leur cerveau était inférieur ou sien.

Puis Elizabeth laissa échapper un petit cri d'exclamation et de surprise :

_ Elles se ressemblent ! Regarde oncle John, elles sont toutes blondes, les yeux bleu et plutôt jolies…

_ Le portrait idéal de la mère porteuse idéale, constata John.

_ Exactement ! s'enthousiasma Sherlock. La grande majorité des parents qui adoptent un enfant ont souvent certains critères qui dirigent leur choix. Idéalement ils optent pour un enfant qui leur ressemble plus ou moins. Mais pour une autre grande majorité des cas c'est la beauté, le physique qui va primer sur tout le reste. Et aujourd'hui encore les canons de beauté occidentaux favorisent la blondeur et les yeux bleus.

_ Résumons, réfléchit John. Il y a une espèce de malade dans la nature qui opère en toute liberté depuis presque cinq ans, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il enlève des femmes, exclue de la société, dans des villes différentes éloignés de plusieurs kilomètres à chaque fois. Il les séquestre, les rend saine, les violes jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent enceinte. Il les garde neufs mois jusqu'à la naissance du bébé pour ensuite se débarrasser d'elles et vendre leur enfant.

_ C'est ça, approuva Sherlock d'un ton surexcité.

Cette enquête était vraiment inédite pour lui. Jamais il n'avait été confronté à ce genre de cas. Et les tueurs en série faisaient partis de ses distractions préférées.

John se contenta de lui jeter un regard torve, mi horrifié mi amusé par le comportement de son ami, avant de prendre à nouveau la parole :

_ Sérieusement, il y a quand même un truc qui me chiffonne. Je veux bien croire que cet homme soit assez timbré pour abuser de ces femmes, les tuer et ensuite vendre leur enfant. Je trouve ça affreusement immonde, mais pourquoi pas. Ce qui me pose d'avantages de problème c'est de savoir que ce même homme a pu prendre autant soin de ses victimes pendant leur captivité. Et comment il a pu prendre soin des enfants le temps qu'ils soient vendus. Un monstre pareil ? Je trouve ça irréaliste. C'est trop étrange, ça ne colle pas.

Sherlock prêta plus d'attention à ce que venait de dire John. Ce dernier n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort. Lui-même n'y connaissait pas grand-chose question sentiment et autres. Mais si l'ancien soldat était sûr de ce qu'il avançait alors ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose :

_ Nous avons à faire à un tandem !

_ Un tandem ? questionna Lizzie, qui comme toujours malgré ses efforts constant n'était pas parvenue à suivre le déroulement des pensées du détective.

_ Exactement ! Notre homme a un comportement typiquement sadique, si on considère cette hypothèse. Et son complice se charge de l'aspect plus délicat de la chose. Je pencherais pour une complice en fait. Peut-être sa femme, ou sa sœur. Que sais-je encore ? Ce qui est certain c'est qu'ils ont assez confiance l'un en l'autre pour se répartir les tâches sans problème.

_ Donc l'homme tue et viole ces femmes pendant que sa complice prend soin d'elles et de leur enfant lorsqu'il naît. Ouais, c'est pas bête.

_ Evidement que ça ne l'est pas, s'écria Sherlock. Je suis un génie, rappels-toi.

John soupira d'exaspération alors même qu'il avait du mal à se retenir de sourire. Sherlock lui faisait parfois penser à un enfant. Attachant et absolument adorable tout en étant quasiment insupportable les trois quarts du temps. Même ça, ça l'excitait ! Bon Dieu, comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir si ce qu'il était censé détester chez son compagnon lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus, de le prendre comme un fou ! C'était intenable !

Enfin… Avec un peu de chance, de persévérance de sa part et si Sherlock se montrait un peu conciliant alors bientôt il pourra sauter sur son ami chaque fois qu'il en aurait envie, pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Rien que d'y penser il en mourrait presque d'envie.

Emporté par ses pensées pas catholique pour un sous, John mit un certain temps à réaliser que l'attention de sa nièce et du détective était fixée sur lui. Gêné de s'être laissé ainsi distraire, il se racla la gorge avant de se redresser dans son fauteuil et de croiser les jambes. Il espérait cacher l'évidente et l'encombrante réaction de son corps. Vraiment il n'y avait que lui pour avoir une érection alors qu'un instant plus tôt il théorisait au sujet d'un meurtre, que sa nièce de quatorze ans se trouvait à même pas un mètre de lui et que l'objet même de son fantasme se trouvait juste en face de lui. Et que, de toute évidence, ce même fantasme avait remarqué son petit problème. Son sourire et son regard moqueur le prouvait bien. Ceci dit la petite lueur brûlante d'excitation qui brillait dans ce même regard le convainquit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être impatient que leur relation change enfin.

_ Euh, oui… reprit-il tout de même. Alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

_ Mmmmh, je suppose qu'il faut prévenir Lestrade.

_ Quoi tu veux lui demander de l'aide ? s'exclama Elizabeth. Je croyais que tu avais horreur de ça ?

_ Je n'ai pas horreur de ça, reprit Sherlock avec exaspération.

Comment ce faisait-il que cette gamine pose toujours LA question qui fâche. Et il ne pouvait même pas la remettre à sa place. Enfin, au moins elle n'était pas une insupportable coquette et hypersensible qui gémirait à la vue de la moindre goutte de sang. Dans un sens il était presque dommage qu'elle ne reste pas plus longtemps avec eux. Quelques semaines de plus et il l'aurait rendu parfaite. Presque autant que l'était John.

_ Je ne fais appel qu'aux personnes capables de mener un travail à bien, reprit-il. Malheureusement pour ce pays Scotland yard ne recrute ce genre de personnel qu'une fois par siècle. Et manque de chance, le dernier n'a jamais été remplacé, se moqua-t-il encore.

John voulut protester un peu, pour la forme, car Lestrade était devenu un bon ami et qu'objectivement il était l'un des seuls hommes auquel il accordait sa confiance. Néanmoins il avait déjà eu ce genre de conversation avec Sherlock des dizaines de fois mais rien n'y avait fait. Le cadet des Holmes ne semblait absolument pas prêt à reconnaitre la valeur de l'inspecteur de police.

Mycroft en revanche, avait su l'apprécier cette valeur. Plus que ça même, au vu de l'évolution de la relation entre les deux hommes. Elle était devenue, disons plus passionnée. C'était sûrement l'une des raisons qui encourageait Sherlock à se montrer aussi désagréable avec Lestrade : juste histoire de provoquer un peu plus son frère aîné.

_ Ceci étant, il faut maintenant rechercher tous les enfants ayant été adoptés à la date environnante aux meurtres de chaque victime, les recouper avec l'âge approximative du bébé, quelques semaines tout au plus… Et bien sûr en dehors du circuit classique d'adoption.

_ En dehors du circuit classique ? questionna Elizabeth.

_ Exact. Il existe plusieurs cas d'adoption. Celle où les parents font partit de la famille même de l'enfant, celui où les parents passent par les services sociaux d'aide à l'enfance et celui qui nous concerne où l'enfant semble apparaître de nulle part.

_ C'est possible ce genre de chose ?

_ Normalement non, répondit John qui voyait Sherlock sur le point de s'impatienter. Mais il suffit de bidouiller un peu et d'avoir les moyens d'acheter les bonnes personnes aux bons endroits…

_ John, appel Lestrade. Ils auront plus facilement accès aux bons endroits comme tu dis. Et rajoutes donc à notre liste que l'enfant a été adopté par une famille aisée. Il n'y a que les idiots trop riches et trop imbus de leur personne pour se lancer sur ce genre de marché noir.

_ Et ça va prendre combien de temps ? interrogea Lizzie pendant que son oncle se levait en soupirant pour se lancer à la recherche de son portable. Sherlock étant le dernier à l'avoir utilisé, il pouvait se trouver n'importe où…

_ Ça risque de prendre excessivement longtemps. Il n'est pas simple de remonter une trace qui est censé ne pas exister. Et nos fins limiers de Scotland Yard ne sont pas les plus futé. Peut-être une semaine, ou deux. Et ça rien que pour retrouver les enfants. Ça ne nous indiquera surement rien au sujet des meurtriers.

_ Et on ne peut pas faire plus vite ?

_ SHERLOCK ! s'écria John de la cuisine. C'est absolument dégelasse ! Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Mon portable est complètement bousillé… et visqueux !

_ Plus le temps passe et plus tu jures, fit remarquer Sherlock sans éprouver la moindre gêne face aux reproches que John lui faisait. Et pour en revenir à ta question, non il n'y a pas plus court. Et de toute manière ce n'est pas comme si la vie de cette fille était en danger immédiat… Il nous reste neuf mois minimum avant qu'il ne tente de s'en prendre à elle.

_ Oui et pendant ce temps-là, il a tout le temps de la violer ! s'insurgea Elizabeth.

En tant que femme, elle n'osait même pas s'imaginer à la place de cette pauvre fille. Subir ce genre de chose… Même s'ils la retrouvaient ce soir, elle ne serait surement jamais plus la même…

_ Elle a raison, signala John.

Il s'était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, apparemment résigné : son portable était définitivement hors d'usage. Ce n'était que le premier d'une longue série, il en était sûr. Il était plus sage de passer à autre chose.

_ Et je te ferais remarqué que tu as un moyen beaucoup plus rapide de retrouver la trace de ces enfants.

_ Jamais ! interrompit Sherlock. Je refuse.

_ Eh bien moi pas, continua l'ancien soldat. Et puis l'affaire sera plus vite résolue si on fait appel à lui.

_ J'ai dit non ! s'entêta le plus jeune

John et lui se mesurèrent un instant du regard, comme pour évaluer la détermination de l'adversaire, avant que le détective ne détourne finalement les yeux et ne se tourne vers la fenêtre, clairement décidé à bouder son compagnon qui ne cherchait qu'à le contrarier.

John sourit en secouant la tête. Un vrai gamin. Un adorable gamin. Un gamin toujours sous le coup de la compétition fraternelle…

_ J'appelle Mycroft, signala-t-il en se levant pour prendre le portable de Sherlock.

De celui-là au moins il était sûr que son ami prenait soin.

.

.

Bien que ce soit lui ait insisté pour faire appel à l'aîné des frères Holmes, John n'en restait pas moins inquiet. Sherlock avait beau être le plus doué des deux en ce qui concernait les déductions en tout genre, son frère n'était pas mauvais non plus… Et il ne doutait pas qu'après la soirée d'hier Mycroft apprendrait des choses qui ne le regardaient absolument pas au sujet de sa relation avec son frère rien qu'en l'apercevant (s'il n'était pas déjà au courant de tout évidement). Inutile de dire à quel point l'ancien soldat redoutait sa réaction.

Les frères Holmes avaient beau être en perpétuelle guerre intestine, il n'en restait pas moins que Mycroft ferait tout pour protéger Sherlock et lui éviter la moindre souffrance.

John soupira d'un air las, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que le gouvernement britannique ne trouve rien à redire quant à sa relation avec Sherlock.

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit son cheminement de pensé. Du fond de son canapé monta un subtil mélange d'insultes et de grognements de désapprobation. Apparemment Sherlock ne s'était toujours pas résigné à ce que son frère intervienne dans ce qu'il considérait comme ses affaires. John lui jeta un regard torve, amusé et exaspéré à la fois. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour ouvrir la porte quand Lizzie déboula dans la pièce tel un boulet de canon.

Evidement dès que le nom de Mycroft avait retentit dans l'appartement sa nièce s'était transformé en véritable pile électrique. A croire que la fin du monde était proche. Et à en juger par les cris hystérique qu'elle avait poussé pendant près d'un quart d'heure, ça ne devait pas être si éloigné de la vérité. La famille Holmes trouvait décidément grâce aux yeux d'Elisabeth.

Cette dernière ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un seul coup, surprenant par la même occasion l'aîné des frères Holmes qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre d'accueil.

_ Salut, s'exclama-t-elle .

_ Euh bonjour ? tenta Mycroft.

Mais avant que sa nièce puisse se lancer dans un quelconque monologue dont elle avait le secret, John vint à la rencontre de leur invité.

_ Mycroft, salua-t-il.

_John, lui rendit l'autre. Je vois que l'on ne l'avait pas exagéré le caractère quelque peu survolté de votre filleule.

_ Ma nièce, corrigea l'ancien soldat.

Mycroft eut un léger froncement de sourcil en apprenant cela. Celui de ses hommes qui avait commis cette erreur allait à coup sûr en entendre parler.

_ Eh bien eh bien, tu devrais penser à mieux choisir tes informateurs, se moqua Sherlock du fond de son canapé.

_ Carrément, approuva Lizzie. Et je ne suis pas survolté, ajouta-t-elle.

L'homme en face d'elle représentait peut-être le gouvernement britannique, il n'en restait pas moins que Sherlock était le seul à pouvoir se moquer d'elle de cette façon et sans qu'elle trouve rien à y redire. Non mais !

Elle ne reçue en réponse qu'un haussement de sourcil septique de Mycroft, un regard quelque peu exaspéré de son oncle et un ricanement moqueur de Sherlock.

Mycroft fit quelques pas dans l'appartement et alla se positionner devant la fenêtre. Son éternel parapluie entre les mains il finit par prendre la parole :

_ J'ai ordonné quelques recherches à propos de ce dont vous m'avez demandé au téléphone, John. Et je suis au grand regret de vous dire que rien de probant n'a été découvert. Si comme vous le pensez le meurtrier fait tout cela pour les enfants alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il en fait mais il ne les met pas à l'adoption…

_ Z'êtes sur de vous là ? questionna Lizzie qui avait du mal à croire que Sherlock ait put fait la moindre erreur de raisonnement.

_ Certain, mademoiselle Watson, répondit en se tournant vers elle.

_ Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Elizabeth, se moqua-t-elle en lui décochant un sourire aussi avenant que caricaturé.

Mycroft l'observa un instant en fronçant des sourcils. Cette petite se montrait presque aussi insolente envers lui que Sherlock et ça n'était pas peu dire.

_ Mycroft, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de dire des âneries tu peux nous laisser et retourner à ton régime. Lestrade ne t'a encore fait aucune réflexion au sujet de tes hanches grassouillettes ? demanda le détective d'un ton plus agressif encore que d'habitude.

Il n'appréciait visiblement pas que son frère le contredise au sujet de l'une de ses enquêtes.

Le dit frère ne lui jeta même pas un regard mais John devina à ses épaules crispées, que la réflexion de Sherlock lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

_ John, puis-je vous parler un instant ? demanda Mycroft. En privée si possible, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

John hacha la tête, résigné, avant de conduire l'homme au rez-de-chaussée. Elizabeth fit un sourire à Mycroft en passant, un sourire qui n'avait plus rien d'ironique. Elle avait beau adorer Sherlock, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il pouvait parfois se montrer cruel. Surtout envers son frère. Alors elle pensait bien qu'un peu de soutien ne ferait pas de mal à celui-ci.

Mycroft lui retourna un micro-sourire, touché par l'intention.

Une fois les escaliers descendus, l'aîné des Holmes ne perdit pas de temps pour commencer la conversation. Comme toujours il alla droit au but, avec face à lui un docteur et ancien membre de l'armée britannique ayant fait l'Afghanistan, à deux doigts de prendre la fuite en courant.

_ John, j'ai été mis au courant de l'évolution de la relation que vous entretenez avec mon frère. Bien que je ne désire en aucun cas recueillir de quelconques informations au sujet de votre vie intime, je suppose qu'il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler une nouvelle fois à quel point Sherlock peut être fragile et vulnérable. Surtout en ce qui concerne le terrain sur lequel vous comptez vous aventurez avec lui.

_ Je sais bien tout ça, répondit John en essayant de masquer du mieux qu'il pouvait les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues. Et je ne compte pas le faire souffrir, vous le savez bien. Il est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie…

_ Je le sais et c'est pour cette raison que je ne retrouve rien à redire quant à la situation. Je vous connais assez pour savoir que je peux vous faire confiance pour prendre soin de mon frère. Simplement, soyez sûr de vos intentions. Sherlock est exclusif, je suis sûr que vous vous en êtes rendu compte. Si vous vous engagez dans une relation avec lui, il fera tout pour vous garder. Et nous savons tous les deux à quel point il peut se montrer possessif et cruel lorsque les choses ne vont pas dans son sens…

_ A propos de ce qu'il vous a dit tout à l'heure…, commença John qui se sentait vraiment mal pour Mycroft, qui ne faisait rien de plus que d'essayer de protéger son petit frère si particulier.

_ Soyez rassuré, John. Sherlock m'a déjà dit bien pire que cela. Et je ne suis moi-même pas exempt de tous reproches. Il me fait payer toutes les fautes que j'ai un jour pu commettre à son égard. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Et je dois avouer que depuis votre arrivée dans sa vie, Sherlock se montre bien plus coopératif et ouvert avec moi.

John fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être entre ces deux-là avant qu'il emménage avec Sherlock ? Un enfer sûrement.

Mycroft était sur le pont de prendre de congé quand John l'interrompit :

_ Dites, je pourrais vous demander quelque chose ?

.

.

John remonta à l'étage quelques minutes plus tard, clairement satisfait de son entretien avec Mycroft.

Dans le salon il croisa Elizabeth qui avait allumé la télé et zappait allègrement d'une chaîne à l'autre. Il gagna la cuisine et se mit en quête de quelque chose de comestible pour le repas du midi.

Une fois ceci fait il se rendit dans la chambre de Sherlock dans le vain espoir de l'attirer avec eux à table, histoire qu'il se sustenter un minimum.

Il frappa à la porte et sans attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait de toute façon jamais, il entra :

_ Sherlock, appela-t-il en découvrant le détective étendu en travers de son lit.

Aucune réponse ne vint et l'intéressé n'ouvrit même pas les yeux.

_ J'ai préparé à manger, tu viens ?

Toujours sans desserrer les lèvres le détective se tourna dos à son colocataire, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas lui adresser la parole.

Il boudait tout simplement. Et John se doutait bien de la raison de ce comportement : Mycroft.

Et maintenant que l'homme était parti c'était visiblement sur lui que Sherlock avait décidé de reporter sa colère. Il savait que dans ce genre de situation il n'y avait rien à faire pour améliorer les choses. Il suffisait d'attendre que les choses se passent d'elles-mêmes.

Résigné, John sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il appela Elizabeth et tous deux se mirent à table, en silence.

Chacun était plongé dans ses propres pensées. Elizabeth se mettait à rêver d'une vie avec son oncle et redoutait de plus en plus le moment où elle devrait repartir chez sa mère.

John quant à lui broyait du noir. Maintenant que Sherlock lui faisait la tête il pouvait toujours rêver pour faire avancer les choses entre eux. Le détective ne se dériderait pas avant au moins plusieurs heures. Si ce n'était pas plusieurs jours.

Il souffla de désespoir, s'attirant un coup d'œil aussi amusée qu'exaspérée de la part de sa nièce : les hommes ne savaient vraiment pas y faire en matière de cœur.

.

.

Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre ! (avec beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse)

Je sais que la relation entre Sherlock et John n'évolue pas trop mais j'vais vraiment envie d'intégrer Mycroft à l'histoire donc j'ai préféré m'étendre un peu plus là-dessus. Soyez sans inquiétude, Sherlock ne va pas bouder éternellement et même si ces deux-là ne sont pas au bout de leur peines, je vous promai une réconciliation sur l'oreiller comme on les aime !

Biz et bonne lecture !

N'hésitez pas à la laisser un com !


	5. Jeudi

..

Salut !

Moi ? En retard ? Non…

Enfin, peut-être un peu ?

Je suis désolé… Que dire d'autre ! L'inspiration et la motivation m'ont lâchement abandonné ! C'est de leur faute pas de la mienne…

Ouais, bon ! En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, un petit mot d'encouragement et ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alert ou leur favoris. Merci de suivre cette histoire et d'être aussi patient avec l'indigne auteur que je suis…

Je promets que j'essaie de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre ! On croise les doigts (les orteils, les bras et les jambes aussi ! Ne vous privez, j'en aurais besoin ^^)

..

_Jeudi : Quand on croit que les choses commences enfin à s'arranger !_

..

John observait le balai incessant des membres de la police scientifique d'un air morne et abattu. L'attente devenait de plus en plus insupportable et le temps semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ralentir autant que possible sa course.

Jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant.

Alors que lui ne cessait de tourner en rond tel un lion en cage à travers tout l'appartement, Sherlock restait là, immobile, plongé dans ce qu'il prenait un insolant plaisir à appeler son palais mental. Seuls ses paupières en mouvements leur indiquaient à tous que le détective n'était pas tout simplement endormie.

John avait eu bien du mal à le convaincre de se mettre au travail. Le cadet des Holmes avait argué, avec raison, qu'aucun élément d'une affaire ne lui échappait jamais. Pourquoi en aurait-il était autrement pour celle-ci ?

Etonnamment, Lestrade était celui à avoir eu le dernier mot. Les voyant tous les deux à un doigt de prendre le bec et incapables de se comporter avec toute la lucidité que la situation exigeait.

« Pour Elizabeth » c'était-il contenté de dire.

Cela avait été suffisant pour qu'ils se reprennent. Au moins un peu. John avait cessé de crier et Sherlock s'était mis au travail. Assis au beau milieu du salon, imperméable à tout ce qui n'était pas ses pensées, le détective reprenait depuis le début leur affaire.

La situation les rendait fou tous les deux, à leur manière.

Ils en étaient là maintenant. Leur appartement envahit par des uniformes et toujours rien de nouveau qui aurait pu faire bouger la situation.

John se sentait plus inutile que jamais.

Il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il puisse faire.

Rien.

Sa nièce, Elizabeth, qu'il se mettait doucement à considérer comme sa fille au fur et à mesure du temps qu'elle avait passé chez lui, avait disparus, vraisemblablement enlevé et retenu quelque part de force par un psychopathe totalement imprévisible et dangereux.

Et il était là, impuissant, inutile.

Lestrade avait fait appel à toutes les équipes de la scientifique disponible. Un enlèvement d'enfant avait déjà tendance à mobiliser d'énormes moyens en temps normale. Que l'enfant en question soit de la famille de l'un de ses amis les plus proches, une gamine qu'il connaissait, n'avait rendu la chose que plus vraie.

Jamais l'inspecteur n'aurait cru se retrouver dans une situation pareille. C'était toujours aux autres que ce genre de chose arrivait. Pas à eux…

Il avait maintenant l'impression de comprendre un peu mieux à quel point il pouvait être stupide de demander à un parent de prendre son mal en patience et de laisser la police faire son travail alors que son enfant était en danger.

Surtout quand il voyait à quel point John, et même Sherlock, avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Dieu seul savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour mettre un ancien militaire et un géni sociopathe dans un tel était de nerf. Il n'avait jamais vu John se ronger les ongles avant aujourd'hui.

Le médecin présentait habituellement un calme à toute épreuve et une faculté d'adaptation digne du plus parfait des caméléons. C'était l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il s'accordait si bien au caractère pour le moins imprévisible et volatile de son colocataire.

Le regard de l'inspecteur croisa celui de John qui le suppliait presque silencieusement de lui apporter des réponses. Lestrade secoua la tête, aucune nouvelle pour le moment.

Et le balai frénétique des experts continuait sous leurs yeux. Tous s'activant à la recherche du moindre indice qui aurait pu les mettre sur la voie d'Elizabeth et de son ravisseur.

Lasse de sentir son esprit ressassait les mêmes pensés, les mêmes inquiétudes face au sort très incertain de sa nièce, John se résigna à lire ne fois encore le dossier de leur affaire. Avec l'espoir cette fois-ci de trouver quelque chose qui leur aurait jusque-là échappé.

Et dire que tout ça était la faute de cette stupide bonne femme et de sa conférence de presse irréfléchie, tapageuse, inutile et médiatisée au-delà de tout sens commun.

.

**Flashback**

.

La fin de soirée n'avait pas apporté un quelconque regain d'intérêt pour les habitants du 221 B. Backer Street. Sherlock n'avait pas repointé le bout de son nez et John était parti se coucher, déçu de ne pas l'avoir revu et de na pas avoir pu rejouer la scène du baiser de la veille ou même d'avoir pu en parler avec le principale intéressé. Et pourtant, il n'aurait pas été contre une petite conversation, histoire de savoir sur quel pied danser en la présence de son colocataire. Maintenant qu'ils avaient céder à la tentation, plus aucune barrière ne se tenait entre les fantasmes de John et la réalité. S'il s'était écouté il aurait investi manu-militari la chambre du détective pour lui sauter dessus sans plus d'hésitation et lui faire découvrir ce qu'une réconciliation sur l'oreiller pouvait avoir de bon. Cette idée seule le faisait frissonner d'envie.

Il ne savait pas de quelle façon la chose aurait été perçu et heureusement pour lui la présence d'Elizabeth était suffisante pour qu'il parvienne à freiner ses envies les plus extrêmes. Sa nièce n'était tout de fois pas suffisante pour qu'il puisse censurer les longs soupirs d'exaspération et de frustration partagée qui lui échappait régulièrement.

Il finit par opérer un repli stratégique vers sa chambre, fuyant en essayant de ne pas en avoir l'air les regards moqueurs de la jeune fille, qui ne faisait plus que soupçonner qu'il y ait anguille sous roche. A présent elle en était sur et certaine.

Son oncle et son meilleur ami se tournaient autour comme deux ados, inconscient des regards enflammés qu'ils s'échangeaient à tour de rôle et ne sachant visiblement pas comment s'y prendre faire avancer les choses entre eux.

S'ils ne se décidaient pas rapidement, ça allait être à son tour de perdre patience et de s'impliquer d'avantage qu'en tant que simple spectatrice. Elle avait déjà en tête l'esquisse d'un plan infaillible qui pousserait Sherlock dans les bras de John sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait.

En tant que Fan girl du plus célèbre des détectives consultants elle aurait crié au blasphème si n'importe qui d'autre avait osé ne serait-ce que d'émettre l'idée de s'approprier Sherlock. Mais John était tout simplement fait pour lui. Et ils étaient excessivement adorables ensembles pour qu'elle se permette de faire autre chose que de les encourager.

Et pourvu qu'ils n'apprennent jamais, JAMAIS ! qu'elle les avait qualifié « d'adorables ». Ils lui feraient la peau à coup sûr.

Quand John passa devant elle pour monter dans sa chambre il ne put se retenir de lui lancer à la figure l'un des coussins du canapé. Sa vengeance accomplie, il laissa derrière lui une ado hystérique le maudissant et le qualifiant de sobriquets aussi imagés que grotesques.

Il redescendit moins d'une minute plus tard, visiblement dépité. Ça n'avait été qu'en trouvant le sac de voyage d'Elizabeth trônant fièrement sur son lit qu'il s'était souvenu qu'en oncle responsable et surtout très attentionné, il lui avait laissé sa chambre pour tout le temps de son séjour chez lui.

Arrivé sur la dernière marche il pointa du doigt le haut de l'escalier en silence. Hilare, la jeune fille passa devant lui, déposa un baiser sur sa joue au passage et rejoignit sa chambre.

John souffla après s'être écroulé sur le vieux canapé. Il mit un long moment à trouver le sommeil. Lui qui s'était promis la veille de ne pas repasser une nuit de plus dans le salon, il était servi. Si seulement Sherlock ne s'était pas montré aussi puéril avec son frère. Et si seulement la famille Holmes se décidait enfin à entretenir des relations un peu plus saines…

On pouvait toujours espérer pour un miracle !

Le prochain repas de famille allait être marrant tien.

Sherlock, Mycroft, leur mère, Lestrade et lui-même… Une bonne raison de se pendre.

Enfin, Greg et lui trouverait probablement un coin tranquille dans lequel se terrer avec une assez bonne vue sur la scène pour conter les points marqués par leurs compagnons respectifs. Ça serait peut-être amusant… Ou pas…

Mais avant d'en arriver-là, encore fallait-il que Sherlock se décide à lui parler à nouveau…

C'est en pensant à sa relation avec le plus impossible et le plus brillant des hommes qu'il finit par se laisser aller au sommeil. Les choses iraient mieux demain et il ferait tout pour ne pas avoir à passer une journée de plus loin des lèvres de Sherlock… et de son lit par la même occasion. Parce qu'il allait finir par se détruire irrémédiablement le dos à force de passer ses nuits sur ce foutu canapé.

.

Le début de matinée suivant fut tout aussi calme. Sherlock affichait une mine renfrognée absolument décourageante pour John, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'approcher sans y perdre un œil. Elizabeth avait annexé la salle de bain pendant assez longtemps pour que l'ancien militaire se mette à craindre qu'elle se soit noyée dans la baignoire. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu une fois sortie qu'il n'y avait pas de baignoire et que même hippopotame daltonien surgelé du cerveau aurait difficilement pu se noyé dans leur bac à douche ridiculement minuscule.

Face à l'insulte à peine voilé et au vocabulaire imagé de sa nièce dont il ne voulait absolument pas connaître les origines, John avait jugé plus prudent de ne rien dire et de laisser filer.

Le reste de la journée aurait pu se dérouler exactement de la même façon, entrecoupé des sursauts d'hystérie joyeuse de l'adolescente, des regards noirs de Sherlock et des grognements de John à l'encontre de ce satané canapé et des courbatures qu'il lui devait.

Un évènement vint cependant interrompre leur petit train-train à tous les trois.

_ Eh regardez ! s'exclama Elizabeth qui zappait de chaîne en chaîne depuis quelques minutes déjà.

_ Quoi ? interrogea John depuis la cuisine.

La tête plongé dans le frigo, il luttait hardiment contre les tâches de sang incrustées dans les joints.

_ Viens voir je te dis. C'est la mère d'Andréa Sikes qui passe à la télé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le médecin abandonna son périlleux combat pour la rejoindre dans le salon. Il ne put que constater, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'écran, que Lizzie ne s'était pas trompée.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que cette bonne femme a encore inventé ?! s'exclama Sherlock qui passait par là, les bras pleins d'instruments divers et inconnu du commun des mortels.

_ Montes le son, demanda John à l'adolescente.

« … Andréa n'avait que 22 ans. C'était une jeune fille pleine de vie et… elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Personne ne mérite de finir comme ça. Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est qu'elle, ainsi que toutes les autres victimes, puisse enfin reposer en paix. Et ce n'est que par la condamnation du monstre qui a osé leur faire subir de telles atrocités qu'elles trouveront le repos qui leur ait dû. Je remercie les agents de police qui font tout leur possible pour résoudre cette affaire. Et plus encore je les remercie de permettre au célèbre détective, Sherlock Holmes, de joindre ses efforts aux leurs. Je peux déjà vous confirmer que Mr Holmes est parvenu à mettre les forces de l'ordre sur la piste du meurtrier de nos enfants… »

_ Sur la piste ? questionna John en se tournant vers son colocataire. Tu as quelque chose à nous apprendre ou bien j'ai loupé un truc ?

_ Ne dis pas d'âneries veux-tu ! Cette mégère fabule totalement. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus idiot qu'elle… mise à part Anderson peut-être, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

_ Toujours est-il que ça ne va pas arranger nos affaires… et puis, une mégère ? Sérieusement ? Pour quelqu'un qui l'a accueilli à bras ouverts hier, je te trouve bien sévère avec elle tout d'un coup, se moqua John.

_ Je te déconseille de mentionner mes agissements d'hier après-midi. Les tiens n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux et si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué je te signale que je ne suis pas près de les oublier…

Et le détective tourna les talons pour se rendre dans lui cuisine et déverser son lourd chargement dans la poubelle. Le bruit de verre cassé fit grincer des dents à John. Sherlock n'était définitivement pas au fait du triage et du recyclage des déchets. Inutile, avait-il dû penser avant d'évacuer ses notions de son cerveau.

Le brun repassa devant eux sans leur prêter plus d'attention et repartit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, de laquelle des bruits plus étranges les uns que les autres commencèrent de s'échapper.

_ Il fait quoi ? demanda Elizabeth qui aurait donné cher pour avoir le droit de pénétrer dans l'antre secrète de son héros.

John haussa les épaules en s'asseyant près d'elle et abandonnant par là même son récurage journalier du frigo. C'était de toute manière perdu d'avance. Dieu seul savait à quoi Sherlock avait mélangé le sang qu'il utilisait pour son expérience du moment… Surement quelque chose dont il ne viendrait jamais à bout. Il savait reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance quand il en voyait un. Et il en avait plus qu'assez de s'abîmer les doigts à frotter comme un fou depuis une heure.

Ce qui n'était toujours pas parti après autant de temps ne partirait jamais. C'était des tâches propres, et puis voilà.

_ Va savoir avec lui, finit-il par répondre. Mais tant qu'il ne se remet pas à tirer dans le mur pour calmer sa frustration ça me va. Les jours à venir risquent de ne pas être marrants. Entre l'enquête qui piétine et la conférence de presse surprise de la « mégère », dit-il en mimant l'ouverture des guillemets, il va avoir de la mauvaise humeur à revendre…

_ Sans compter votre petite dispute de couple, ajouta l'adolescente.

Et elle enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à la moquerie :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que Mme Sikes a fait de mal exactement ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de compromettant…

_ Elle a publiquement associé Sherlock à cette affaire, se contenta de répondre John en lui chippant la manette et en se mettant à zapper à son tour.

_ Et ?

_ C'est mauvais…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que.

_ Tu vas développer un peu ou il faut que je te décide à la faire ? s'indigna Elizabeth, faisant rire le médecin qui n'avait pas d'autre but que celui-ci : la faire sortir de ses gonds.

L'adolescente était une petite peste et il ne serait pas dit qu'il se laisserait mener par le bout du nez aussi facilement. Il pratiquait l'art de la dérision depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, merci bien.

_ Bon… d'abord, s'il se plante, ce qui est déjà arrivé je peux te l'assurer, il va très mal prendre le fait que tout le monde en soit tenu au courant. C'est déjà pas beau à voir en temps normal, je ne veux pas savoir ce que ce sera cette fois-ci. Ensuite, il est très rare que la police commente une affaire en court. Vraiment très rare et seulement quand une déclaration publique peut-être utile à l'enquête.

_ Comme un appel à témoins ?

_ Par exemple. Sinon, il vaut mieux ne rien dire. Avoue que ça serait vraiment très bête que le coupable suive lui aussi le déroulement de l'enquête et puisse échapper au force de l'ordre s'il voit qu'ils se rapprochent de la vérité d'un peu trop près. L'un des atouts de Sherlock est aussi que peu de personne se méfient de lui, et à tords évidement. Tu as bien vue hier, avec la mère d'Andréa Sikes. Il ment tellement bien qu'il serait capable de vendre un congélateur à un pingouin. Il sait extraordinairement bien passer inaperçu. Mais maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'il participe à l'enquête, ça va être beaucoup plus compliqué d'arriver à être discret. Et puis ça le met d'autant plus en danger. Si le tueur a vu ce reportage il a pu en déduire que sans Sherlock la police est incapable de lui mettre la main dessus. C'est comme si elle venait de tracer une cible en rouge sur son front et de lui accrocher une pancarte dans le dos qui dirais : « venez-donc me faire la peau ».

_ … Sherlock a raison alors. Elle est idiote !

_ Elle vient surtout de perdre sa fille. Pas étonnant qu'elle cherche à faire arrêter son meurtrier…

_ Peut-être, mais ça n'empêche, elle est stupide de mettre les gens en danger comme ça.

John s'abstint de tout commentaire. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de défendre la femme qui énervait Sherlock encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle réduisait ses chances de faire la paix avec lui à tel point qu'elles atteignaient pratiquement le zéro absolu.

Il finit par se décider sur une chaîne repassant quelques vieux films des Monty-Pytons.

Le temps passa doucement, entre leur rire à tous les deux et les bruits annonçant l'apocalypse qui s'échappaient de la chambre de Sherlock. Celui-ci fit encore quelque allez-retours, toujours pour aller jeter des choses à la poubelle.

Elizabeth le regardait faire avec curiosité tandis que John s'abstenait de lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Il ne savait pas ce que son colocataire avait une fois de plus inventé mais ce dont il était sûr c'est que ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il était questions de trop de trucs non-identifié à son goût.

.

.

_ Arrêtes de souffler, tu vas finir par te dégonfler ! prévint John en essayant de paraître le plus sérieux du monde.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'Elizabeth était affalé sur une chaise à soupirer telle une âme en peine. Le médecin passait en revue divers journaux, à la recherche d'une affaire qui aurait pu changer les idées à Sherlock. Celui-ci ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de la journée et il se disait que lui donner une énigme bien coriace à lui mettre sous la dent ne pourrait que contribuer à l'amélioration de la situation. Il y avait peu de chance pour que Sherlock laisse tomber son affaire en court, ou pense seulement à le mettre de côté pendant un moment, juste le temps qu'il ait de nouveaux éléments à se mettre sous la dent, mais ça ne lui coûtait pas grand-chose d'essayer.

_ Comme si c'était possible, rétorqua Elizabeth avant de lâcher un nouveau soupir.

_ Je suis médecin tu te rappelles ? Si je te dits que tu vas te dégonfler alors c'est que c'est vrai.

_ T'a probablement eut ton diplôme dans une pochette surprise kinder alors, s'amusa l'adolescente en venant s'écraser près de lui sur le canapé.

_ C'est pas la délicatesse qui te tueras toi, se plaignit John en se frottant le bras qu'elle venu de lui écraser à moitié.

_ La délicatesse non, mais l'ennui surement. Tu connaîtrais pas un coin sympa où je pourrais aller traîner ?

_ Quoi toute seule ? Tu ne préfères pas que je t'accompagne ?

_ Oncle John, je suis à Londres pour la première fois depuis des années et tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant c'est vous suivre partout toi et Sherlock… Je vous adore mais j'ai besoin de voir des jeunes de mon âge, de sortir dans des endroits branché. Enfin tu vois quoi, faire des trucs de mon âge…

_ Des endroits branchés ? Et quoi, tu veux que je t'autorise à sortir en boîte pendant qu'on y est ?

_ Mais non… De toute façon je suis trop jeune pour ça, les videurs veulent jamais me laisse entrer.

_ A parce que tu as déjà essayé ?!

_ Oh allez ! Comme si à quinze tu étais encore un jeune garçon innocent. Maman m'en a raconté de belles sur toi, tu sais ?

John s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire. D'abord parce que c'était vrai, il n'avait pas été le genre d'adolescent modèle dont ses parents avaient rêvé. Ensuite parce qu'Harry en avait déjà bien assez dit. C'était un grief à rajouter à la liste de ceux qu'il avait déjà contre elle. On ne parlait pas de ses frasques de jeunesses à ses enfants avant qu'ils soient assez grands pour ne pas avoir la bonne idée de s'en inspirer. Comment un parent pouvait-il exiger de ses enfants qu'ils se comportent bien s'il ne cessait de leur raconter à quel point ça n'avait pas était son cas dans sa propre jeunesse ? C'était stupide et irresponsable…

_ Je sais pas moi, repris Elizabeth. Il doit bien y avoir un skate Park ou quelque chose du genre dans le coin, non ? Un endroit où les jeunes se retrouvent…

_ Le parc à deux rues d'ici, informa complaisamment Sherlock en passant dans le salon.

_ Tu tournes à droite tout de suite en sortant. Tu continues sur cent mètres ensuite à gauche, encore à gauche et à droite au rond-point. Il y a une passerelle pour traverser le canal, tu la prends et c'est juste en face, continua le détective en repassant dans l'autre sens deux secondes plus tard.

_ Ok ! s'empressa d'accepter l'adolescente. Je serais de retours pour le dîner !

_ Attends ! Tu n'as pas l'habitude des grandes villes et ce n'est pas avec les indications que vient de te donner Sherlock que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir. Laisses-moi au moins t'accompagner jusque là-bas…

_ Mais non, je ne vais pas me perdre, s'exaspéra Elizabeth en même temps qu'elle enfilait sa paire de chaussure. Regardes, c'est simple. Je tourne à droite, à gauche, encore à gauche, à droite au rond-point, je traverse le canal à la nage et je suis arrivée !

_ A la nage, mais…

_ Respires, oncle John ! C'était une blague. Et puis sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai passé l'âge de me faire accompagner au parc par mes parents ! On se revoit ce soir !

Et la porte d'entrée se referma sur ses talons sans laisser le temps à John de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

_ Elle est partie ? demanda Sherlock en repointant le bout de son nez par la porte de sa chambre entre ouverte. John ?

_ Hein ? Euh oui… elle est partie, articula le médecin, le regard toujours braqué sur la porte close de l'entrée.

Il avait visiblement du mal à se remettre du départ précipité de sa nièce. Sherlock en déduisit facilement que son colocataire peinait encore à réconcilier l'image qu'il avait de la gamine innocente qu'il avait quitté avant son départ pour l'Afghanistan et l'adolescente survolté et sur d'elle qu'il retrouvait maintenant. Pour la première fois le détective commençait à comprendre ce que voulait dire les parents quand ils parlaient de leurs enfants grandissant trop vite. Grâce à John. Sa plus intarissable source d'information sur le comportement humain.

_ Et toi ? finit par se reprendre l'ancien militaire. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques depuis tout à l'heure ?

Sherlock l'observa quelques secondes, son regard perçant le clouant sur place, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si oui ou non il lui avait fait la tête assez longtemps pour sa vengeance soit accomplie. Il se contenta finalement de lui faire un signe de tête, l'invitant à le suivre dans sa chambre.

John mima le signe de la victoire le plus silencieusement du monde. Enfin ! Sherlock se décidait enfin à ne plus lui faire la tête comme l'aurait fait un gamin ! Avec un peu de chance, son vœux se réaliserait et il ne passerait plus une seule foutue nuit sur le canapé.

Il se reprit rapidement et se composa un visage le plus neutre possible.

Pourtant quand il rejoignit Sherlock, le mince sourire moqueur que celui-ci afficha après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil fut suffisant pour qu'il comprenne que ses efforts étaient inutiles.

Son colocataire n'avait pas mis une seconde pour déduire à quel point leur « réconciliation » le rendait heureux.

Le regard du médecin tomba ensuite sur le reste de la pièce et il dû paraître particulièrement ahuri pour parvenir à arracher un éclat de rire à Sherlock.

_ Tu as… tu as rangé ta chambre ?!

John avait dit sur le même ton qu'une mère désespéré par son enfant en pleine crise d'adolescence et bordélique à n'en plus pouvoir.

_ Oui. J'ai supposé que les regards que tu lançais au ciel chaque fois que tu entrais ici devaient être interprétés dans ce sens.

_ Oui. Mais quand même… Ca fait des mois que tu ignores mes remarques à ce propos, je dois avouer que je n'avais plus trop d'espoirs ! Je peux savoir ce qui a fini par te décider ?

Il avança dans la pièce et se retint à la dernière seconde de jeter un coup d'œil sous le lit ou d'ouvrir le placard. Sherlock n'aurait quand même pas été jusqu'à y dissimuler tout ce qui encombrer sa chambre quelques heures plus tôt. Quoique… Allez savoir avec un détective sociopathe géniale autant que dérangé. Il fallait s'attendre à tout. Surtout au pire et au plus improbable.

_ J'ai supposé qu'étant donné le nouveau tour que prenait notre relation, il était plus convenable que cette chambre ne soit plus autant…

_ Bordélique ?

_ … encombrée, préféra Sherlock en l'assassinant d'un regard.

_ Si tu veux… Mais, pour que tout soit parfaitement clair entre nous… est-ce que tu viens, d'une façon particulièrement étrange, de m'inviter à partager ta chambre ? De façon permanente je veux dire.

C'était maintenant au tour de John d'observer Sherlock avec assez d'intensité pour que le détective se sente comme transpercé, analysé plus en profondeur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_ C'est bien le genre de chose que font les gens quand…

Le détective s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase et détourna le regard. Il semblait tellement mal à l'aise et son hésitation était à ce point visible que John ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire.

_ Quand ils se mettent en couple ?

Le silence presque coupable de Sherlock valait mieux que des mots.

_ Ouah…Tu… J'avais pas réalisé que tu en étais déjà à penser ça, avoua le médecin qui, malgré sa joie, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonné face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_ Déjà ? questionna Sherlock, moitié intrigué moitié inquiet.

Le détective ne voyait pas bien ce que voulait dire son ami (presque amant). John lui avoué en des termes on ne plus clair qu'il éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour lui. Il était lui-même assez lucide pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas indifférent aux charmes de l'ancien militaire. Qu'il y avait donc à attendre ? N'était-ce pas de cette façon que les choses devaient se passer ? N'était-ce pas ce que John désirait ?

Son inexpérience en matière de relations amoureuses venait à nouveau lui pourrir la vie et lui faire perdre ses moyens. Si ça n'avait pas était pour John jamais il n'aurait accepté de se sentir aussi stupide.

_ Eh bien… Je ne sais pas moi. On ne s'est même pas encore embrassé une seule fois et tu ne t'es pas montré très conciliant ces derniers jours pour faire avancer les choses… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses ce genre de propositions maintenant.

_ C'est ta réponse ? Tu penses que c'est trop tôt ?

Le ton à la limite de la timidité et la moue presque déçue de Sherlock donnèrent à John l'impression de se trouver en face d'un gosse de cinq en plein caprice tentant de faire craquer ces parents. C'était à la fois mignon et carrément ridicule. Il était quasiment certain que le détective n'avait même pas conscience de la tête qu'il avait.

Prudemment, il se garda de lui faire remarquer la chose. Il préféra enchaîner rapidement afin de le rassurer. Sherlock n'avait pas à la faire craquer pour quoi que ce soit, il était pleinement consentant dès le départ.

_ Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis juste… surpris. Agréablement surpris, hein. Je te l'ai dit je ne m'y attendais pas. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas. Ce serait plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs. J'avais plus ou moins dans l'idée de te faire la même proposition alors… Je comptais simplement m'y prendre d'une autre façon.

_ Une autre façon ? questionna Sherlock, toujours prêt à en apprendre d'avantage au sujet de ce qu'il ignorait.

Il détestait ne pas savoir, ce qui était justement le cas en ce moment. Les relations amoureuses l'avaient laissées de marbres jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à John. Bien mal lui avait pris d'ignorer cette partie de la vie des Hommes. Si ne l'avait pas fait il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans une situation aussi inconfortable, à ne pas savoir quoi faire, ni quand.

Heureusement pour lui, John n'était pas le genre de personne à se moquer des autres, et encore moins de lui. Bon parfois, peut-être. Mais il en faisait autant, alors ça n'était pas si grave. Et jamais au sujet de questions importantes. Sherlock se débrouillait toujours pour lui faire comprendre quand il y avait matière à plaisanteries et quand il avait réellement besoin qu'il lui explique quelque chose. Comme on peut s'y attendre ses questions portaient la plupart du temps sur le comportement humain et les raisons que les gens avaient de l'émettre.

John se pliait toujours de bonne grâce aux exigences de son colocataire.

Il le fit une fois encore.

_ Probablement avec plus de subtilité. Je suis du genre à tourner autour du pot quand il s'agit de partager un lit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pas dans le mauvais sens, hein. Seulement…

_ J'ignorais qu'il y avait un bon sens quand il s'agit de tourner autour d'un pot quelconque, répliqua Sherlock après avoir froncé les sourcils une seconde.

John venait-il de sous-entendre qu'il manquait de subtilité ? Lui ? Sherlock Holmes ?

C'était le bouquet !

_ Disons que je n'aurais pas été aussi direct, répondit prudemment le médecin en voyant qu'un mot de travers risquait de le vexer à nouveau. Les relations amoureuses sont le genre de choses où il vaut mieux prendre son temps. La séduction est importante quand il s'agit de mettre une femme dans son lit ou d'atterrir dans le sien. Il est mieux vu d'y aller doucement, soigneusement quand il s'agit d'autre chose que du sexe facile.

_ Je ne suis pas une femme, cru bon de faire remarquer Sherlock.

_ Tu m'en as déjà fait la remarque. Et je t'ai déjà répondu que j'en avais plus que conscience, et que ça n'était pas un problème. Je t'aime et ce que tu as entre les jambes n'a aucun rapport avec ça. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'ai l'expérience d'une relation suivie avec un homme. J'ai déjà couché avec certains mais je ne suis jamais sort avec. Alors je suppose que c'est à peu près la même chose qu'avec une femme.

_ Et tu n'as pas pour habitude de t'inviter dans le lit de l'une d'elle aussi rapidement que je te le propose, conclu Sherlock en même temps qu'il comprenait où John voulait en venir.

_ C'est ça.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça change d'attendre ? Je veux dire, si tu m'aimes et que j'éprouve la même chose pour toi, est-ce qu'on ne finira pas de toute manière par partager le même lit ?

_ Je suppose… est-ce que tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimes ? demanda John.

Il avait besoin d'une confirmation. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles il était certes un ami de Sherlock et il savait, depuis la scène du presque baisé deux jours auparavant, que le détective éprouvait du désir pour lui. Mais de là à l'aimer ? C'était bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré !

Enfin, s'il avait bien compris ce que Sherlock venait de lui dire.

Le détective se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise, en même temps qu'il se maudissait intérieurement. C'était sorti tout seul. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut l'intention de faire un aveu pareil là maintenant tout de suite. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il n'avait jamais aussi peu réfléchit avant de parler ! Satanés sentiments qui lui pourrissaient l'esprit.

John attendait la réponse à sa question, anxieux. Le timide hochement de tête que lui offrit Sherlock balaya sans mal les dernières brides de raison qui le retenait encore.

_ Sherlock ? Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'on ne s'était même pas encore embrassé ? …Bien, parce que je crois qu'il est plus que temps de remédier à ce problème.

Trois pas seulement le séparaient du détective. Trois pas qu'il s'empressa de faire.

C'est sans laisser le temps à Sherlock de réagir qu'il l'agrippa par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour ravir ses lèvres. Il plaqua sans ménagement son autre main dans le bas de son dos, lui coupant ainsi toute retraite.

Malgré leur taille respective ce fut lui qui domina le baiser, du début jusqu'à la fin. Il assiégea la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait. Sans aucune hésitation il guida son génie sociopathe inexpérimenté à travers son tout premier baiser.

Sherlock resta parfaitement immobile dans un premier temps. Clairement surpris par la rapidité d'action de John et surtout bien incapable de savoir quoi faire dans une telle situation. Pour ne pas changer tiens…

Sentant son corps tendu et raide contre le sien, John finit par se détacher de lui. En un seul regard il comprit à quel point Sherlock pouvait être perdu. Le détective ne s'était visiblement jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Et même si le baiser offert par John lui avait plu et lui avait fait ressentir des sensations aussi délicieuses que nouvelles, il n'en restait pas moins incroyablement novice en la matière. Il se sentait en position d'infériorité et il n'aimait pas ça.

Le plus calmement du monde et plongeant son regard dans le sien, John s'empara de ses mains pour venir les déposer sur ses hanches. Il finit d'emprisonner complètement Sherlock entre ses bras, passant ses mains derrière son dos, lui offrant une étreinte plus douce et moins impérieuse que celle qu'il exerçait jusqu'à maintenant, rassurante. Sherlock n'avait pas besoin qu'il exige de lui quoi que ce soit. Tout était tellement nouveau pour lui… pour eux même. Jamais John n'avait partagé ce genre d'embrassade avec un autre homme.

_ Détends-toi Sherlock… C'est bon, on va y aller doucement.

Il glissa ses mains le long de son dos en une lente caresse délicate et continue, savourant ce contact dont il rêvait depuis des semaines, l'incroyable sensation de ce touché consentit et accueillit aussi pleinement qu'il était possible.

L'enchevêtrement des doutes, de la peur et de la confusion, qui avait saisi Sherlock alors que John ravissait ses lèvres par surprise, s'évapora au contact doux des mains de son ami sur lui. Son inquiétude sembla ruisseler hors de son esprit et s'égarer tout autour d'eux sans qu'ils en prennent conscience. Il était juste bien. Là, immobile. A peine conscient de tout ce qui les entourait.

Immobiles dans les bras de John, Sherlock avait l'impression qu'il pourrait rester éternellement dans cette position. Jamais il ne s'était senti plus à sa place que dans les bras de son ami. Enfin… son amant presque. Peut-être pas complètement mais certainement plus son ami. Il n'avait pas une très grande expérience des relations entre deux personnes, qu'elles soient amoureuses ou amicales, mais il savait que ce qu'il ressentait était trop fort pour que cela puisse être encore de la simple amitié. Définitivement trop intense.

On entendait plus dans la pièce que le murmure de leur souffle et les bruits étouffés des mains sur les vêtements. Le temps s'écoula paisiblement sans qu'aucun des deux hommes n'y prennent garde. Ils étaient juste bien. Totalement relaxés et goûtant au plaisir délicieux, paisible et tant d'attendu de se sentir enfin en harmonie avec la personne qui leur tenait le plus à cœur. Le temps passa et passa, tant est si bien qu'ils finirent presque par se laisser aller à une douce somnolence. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement si ce n'était la caresse constante et rythmique des mains de John se déplaçant dans le dos du détective. Celui-ci s'était étiré comme un chat, cherchant à profiter un maximum de ces cajoleries tellement nouvelles.

Cette douceur qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir connu un jour et que l'ancien militaire lui offrait sans rien demander en retour, lui fit pencher la tête en arrière de plaisir. Un plaisir doux, calme et reposant, qu'il savourait en fermant les yeux. Son esprit était vide de la moindre pensée parasite depuis la première fois d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. Il vivait pleinement le moment présent, comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Son esprit était à l'image de leur éteinte : tranquille, serein.

Sous le mouvement toujours aussi régulier des mains dans son dos, Sherlock savourait, frémissait… aimait, pour la toute première fois de sa vie. En cet instant précis il était le centre du monde pour John. Les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait n'étaient que pour lui, uniquement pour lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de se laisser aller aux sensations merveilleuses, inédites, indescriptibles et pourtant brillantes qu'il sentait naître sous sa peau. L'univers tout entier ne se résumait plus qu'à la chaleur du corps contre le sien, à ces mains merveilleuses de tendresse et d'amour, à ces lèvres douce contre sa nuque, immobiles et pourtant caressantes. A cette odeur qu'il connaissait mieux que n'importe quelle autre mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de sentir d'aussi prêt. Jamais elle ne lui avait parue aussi intense, aussi…intoxicante.

L'odeur de John.

L'ancien militaire finit par se décaler légèrement et il l'embrassa. D'abord sur une paupière, puis sur l'autre, il suivit les contours de son visage, caressa son nez avec le sien. Des baisés d'enfants presque, qui n'avait pour seul but que de mettre Sherlock plus en confiance. Le détective accueillit l'attention avec bonheur. Son corps tout entier relaxé était mou entre les bars de John et lorsque les lèvres se posèrent finalement sur sa bouche, il ne put que s'offrir et savourer. Il n'avait plus peur. Il ne s'inquiétait plus de ne pas savoir quoi faire. John était là pour le guider. Et son instinct d'homme, restait durant des années totalement inactif, s'éveilla délicatement sous ma caresse. Il sentit l'écho de ce baiser, aussi intense qu'il pouvait être chaste, résonner au travers de son corps et éveiller chaque infime partie de son être. Il ne se demanda plus pourquoi les gens accordaient tant d'importance à ce geste étrange qu'il n'avait jamais saisi réellement. Maintenant il comprenait. Il comprenait ce qu'était un baisé et sa signification lorsqu'il était donné par une personne aimé. La vérité au-delà des mots, celle qui se partage d'un simple souffle, d'un effleurement tendre et délicat, qui éclos entre les lèvres enfin réunis de ceux qui savent.

_Je t'aime_

Le corps tremblant, il sentait ses os près à fondre sous sa chaire et ses muscles se liquéfier. Tout était trop et pas assez à la fois.

Le sentant presque défaillir contre lui, John s'écarta et le mena jusqu'au lit. Le manœuvrant telle une poupée de chiffon il le força à s'allonger.

_ Je me sens fatigué, avoua le détective en cherchant à plonger son regard dans celui de John. Est-ce toujours ainsi ? Aussi intense ?

John rit silencieusement et déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de Sherlock avant de venir s'allonger contre lui.

Il posa sa tête sur le torse fin de Sherlock et tendit l'oreille, aux aguets, à la recherche d'un son qu'il rêvait de pouvoir entendre d'aussi prêt.

Les battements de cœur rapides et puissants qui lui parvinrent le firent sourire.

_Un cœur qui s'éveille et découvre les beautés de la dévotion, de la tendresse et de l'amour. Ça avait de quoi fatiguer un homme…_

_ Tu finiras par t'habituer, rassura-t-il en étreignant son ami/colocataire/presque-amant…son Sherlock ! Voilà, c'était aussi simple comme ça. Il faut que tu laisses un peu de temps à ton génial cerveau de se reprendre et d'analyser toutes les données qu'il vient de découvrir. Et celui-là aussi a besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions, ajouta-t-il en tapotant gentiment l'endroit où le cœur de Sherlock se trouvait.

_ D'accord, acquiesça le détective sans plus de discussion. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu maintenant… Tu restes ?

_ Seulement si tu le veux, répondit John en priant intérieurement pour que Sherlock accepte.

Il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil, mais il se doutait que, même s'ils se mettaient véritablement en couple, les moments de calmes où il pourrait serrer Sherlock dans ses bras de cette façon ne seraient pas aussi courant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il aurait fallu pour ça que son génie sociopathe hyperactif accepte de se poser cinq minutes sans bouger… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

_ Restes, demanda Sherlock en passant timidement un bras autour de John.

_ Tant que tu le voudras…

Les deux étaient finalement parvenus à rejoindre les bras de Morphée lorsque la voix stridente et paniquée de Mrs Hudson leur était parvenue :

_ John ?! Sherlock ?! Les garçons, répondez ! Où êtes-vous ? Il est arrivé quelque chose, il faut que vous veniez voir ça !

Tiré de leur sommeil de la plus désagréable des façons, ils avaient mis quelques secondes à comprendre que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Ils se précipitèrent finalement dans le salon, où ils trouvèrent leur logeuse en pleur, visiblement secoué par une nouvelle peu réjouissante.

_ Mrs Hudson, que ce passe-t-il ? Pour l'amour du ciel, reprenez vos esprits et dites-nous ce que se passe ?

La vielle femme leur tendit une feuille de papier pour seule réponse. Les mots inscrits sur cette insignifiante feuille poursuivraient John au travers de ses cauchemars encore de nombreuses nuits après ça.

_Vous n'auriez pas dû vous mêler de mes affaires._

_La gamine est à moi. Arrêtez de me chercher où je vous promets qu'elle finira dans le même état que toutes les autres filles._

_Oubliez-moi où je la tue._

Quatre lignes.

_ Je l'ai trouvé sur le pas de la porte, parvint à dire la logeuse entre deux sanglots.

Quatre lignes.

Et un cauchemar qui commence.

.

**Fin du flashback**

**.**

C'est en relisant le rapport d'autopsie que John le remarqua. Une information qu'il savait déjà. Sherlock lui-même avait abordé le sujet avec lui, l'avait questionné dessus.

Il aurait dû le voir bien plus tôt.

Pourquoi ne le voyait-il que maintenant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le lien avant ?

Aucune importance.

Il avait trouvé ce qui leur manqué jusqu'à maintenant. Le petit indice qui leur permettrait de sauver Lizzie et de mettre le monstre qui avait osé le menacé là où était sa place : dans le plus profond des trous crasseux qu'ils trouveraient.

_ Sherlock ! Appela-t-il en venant l'agripper par l'épaule pour le sortir de sa transe.

Sans un mot, et avant que le détective ait eu le temps de râler, il lui montra du doigt les quelques mots qui venaient d'attirer son attention.

Un regard échangé plus tard et ils se comprenaient parfaitement.

La chasse était ouverte !

Le monstre allait découvrir pourquoi il valait mieux éviter de s'en prendre à eux et à ce qui leur était cher.

Leur cauchemar prendrait bientôt fin.

Celui du ravisseur d'Elizabeth ne faisait commencer.

.

A suivre !

En espérant que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas aussi long à venir !

Quelques encouragement ne seront de trop je pense !

A bientôt ! ^^


End file.
